Only Human
by xXWhiteFlashXx
Summary: After recruiting Tali, Miranda discovers a flaw in her reconstruction of Shepard. She makes a promise to herself to make sure Shepard pulls through. goes to Suicide Mission. Fluff. slight FemShep/Miranda. Smidge AU. Not very good at summaries, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

The three made their way back to the Normandy, following the Commander who was oddly quiet.

"Nice biotics out there, Miss Lawson, I was quite impressed."

Miranda gave him a nod, "Nice shots Mr. Vakarian, we never would've taken out that Colossus without you."

Tali laughed, "I think we can all agree that Shepard is the reason any of us are still living. Right, Commander?"

When she hadn't given a response Tali spoke up again, "Commander?"

She turned around now, "Oh... yeah, sorry, guess I wasn't really paying attention. I couldn't have done it without any of you."

With that, she boarded the Normandy without another word.

Miranda sat in her office, writing up the report of their latest mission; she had learned early that Commander Shepard wasn't a woman for paperwork.

EDI came over, "Officer Lawson?"

Miranda didn't stop typing, "What is it, EDI? I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"You may want to check on Shepard down in Engineering, seems Jack and her are having a bit of a disagreement."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "I'm going."

"Why haven't you taken me on a mission, Shepard?"

The blonde woman cowered behind the corner, "Look, I thought the Haestrom's dying sun would damage your biotics."

"But you didn't hesistate to take that cheerleader did you?"

"For God's sake Jack, her name is Miranda."

Jack stormed around the corner, pinning Shepard, "I don't care what her name is, she's Cerberus, she's an enemy."

Miranda came down the stairs, "Jack, leave the Commander alone."

"Why don't you leave? The dark might scare the princess."

Miranda rolled her eyes, walking over and pulling Shepard away, "You leave her alone, and she didn't take you because with your extensive and intricate genetic detailing the Haestrom sun would've become lethal to you within minutes of exposure."

Jack finally had nothing to say.

Miranda escorted Shepard up the steps and began to notice how heavily the Commander was leaning on her.

"Commander, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, just a bit... lightheaded. It's really bright up here."

Miranda looked around, the lighting was the same as it always was, "I think you should get some rest Commander."

The two emerged at the Captain's Cabin and the blood had vanished from Shepard's face. "Just a bit more, Shepard."

Miranda opened the door, quickly taking Shepard to her bed. She watched as the usually fearless and strong woman curled into a ball, shielding herself from the light.

As Miranda left the only the she could see of Shepard was her long golden blonde hair that fell over her pillow.

Miranda awoke the next morning to EDI, "Miss Lawson? As XO of the ship, you are in charge for the day."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes, "Where is Shepard?"

"The Commander is plagued with moderate to severe headaches and is extremely sensitive to light."

Miranda knew that Shepard wasn't one to lie in bed and take a sick day, it had to be serious. She quickly took a shower and got dressed, making her way to Shepard's cabin.

When she opened the door she found that even the light in the fish tank had been turned out. Luckily with her genetic modification she had been given more precise night vision that adapted within a millisecond.

She saw the surprisingly small form of Shepard lying in her bed. Even when she had been reconstructing her, she noticed that the Commander had a very small form and looked a bit out of place in her large armor plated suit. This was the Shepard she knew, the one behind all the titles and responsibilities.

She had to admit, she had made Shepard a bit younger than anticipated, the woman's real age was about thirty one, but due to a bit of a slip on Miranda's part she looked to be in her early to mid twenties. Before Lazarus had started, Shepard was just a name on a dossier, not a human. Even when her body was brought in, she was still just a project, but when she became a breathing, thinking, speaking human, it was all different. She had become something Miranda was not so familiar with: a person.

Though, Shepard had begun to change that. When she was first nursing Shepard, she noticed that she tended to be a bit childish, despite her age. Yes, she could be mature and a great leader when needed, but that was her battle stance, when just being herself, she was... fun. In a way, Shepard was the replacement for actually being Oriana's sister. The young appearance did nothing to help the little sister feeling she got when she looked at her. She had to take care of her until she was able to again, and they shared an unspoken bond.

Miranda approached the Commander's sleeping form with caution, as not to alarm her. It looked as if she hadn't moved since she had left her there the night before. Her shining blonde hair still covered the pillow beneath her. Miranda had to admit, it had been on of the most painstaking procedures of Lazarus aside from her brain. Commander Shepard had always sported long flowing blonde hair, despite that most Alliance women opted for the more short haircut. None the less, Miranda had been proud of what the Commander had ended up like, despite the scars that had recently been healed by an upgrade on the Normandy that restored her porcelain skin.

The officer bent down, putting her hand on Shepard's shoulder, "Shepard..." But she got no response, "Shepard, you need to wake up." Still she got nothing, "Sidney Shepard, wake up."

The Commander finally answered to her name, rolling over in the darkness, "Miranda?"

She saw the woman's eyes, the veins were highly enlarged and irritated. "I'm taking you to Doctor Chakwas, you need to be looked at."

She helped the Commander stand, but just like when she had to teach the woman to walk during her rehabilitation, the blonde woman fell on her heavily.

Miranda bent down, putting an arm behind her knees and lifted her up, "Come on, Shepard. EDI put out an announcement and shut down the lighting on third floor, I'm taking Commander to the infirmary."

"Yes, Miss Lawson."

The doors of the infirmary opened, and Miranda set the Commander down on one of the tables. She pulled a pair of sunglasses for dilated eyes out of the cabinet and put them on Shepard's face.

She heard Dr. Chakwas come up behind her, "EDI turn lights back on, engage black out of infirmary windows and set lighting in here to 20%."

"Yes, Miss Lawson."

As the lights came on, the doctor took the sunglasses off and examined the woman's eyes. Shepard was resistant, but Miranda was firm with her.

"Is she okay, Doctor?" Miranda was surprised by the sincerity in her own voice.

"I'm not sure what's causing her sensitivity to light so I cannot really address the problem..."

EDI interrupted their conversation, "I scanned her eyes while she was still sleeping in her cabin. They reported that her irises have been damaged by the dying sun on Haestrom."

Miranda raised an eyebrow, "Why are I and the rest of the team unaffected, EDI?"

"Commander Shepard's medical history reveals she has a rare disorder of the eyes which causes low pigment and are highly susceptible to damage caused by suns like Haestrom's."

Miranda cursed herself under her breath, how had that gotten by her when she was reconstructing her? It clicked in her mind that her disorder was connected to Miranda's thoughts when reconstructing her eyes; she had always thought they were a very rare (but brilliant) shade of green.

Dr. Chakwas nodded, "Yes, I remember now, it never came up while I served on the first Normandy, but she did require quite a few check ups. EDI, what is the suggested treatment?"

"Doctor it seems the damage is worse than expected, she will require immediate surgery to avoid blindness but it is not guaranteed that her vision can be salvaged."

"EDI, is this something that can be preformed aboard the Normandy?"

"Yes, though afterwards the Commander should not be allowed to go on any missions or do any challenging activity."

"Then let's get her into surgery ASAP."

Miranda couldn't help but cringe as she left the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda sat in her office, trying to concentrate on her work when EDI came over the speaker, "Miss Lawson, the Commander is in her cabin."

"How did the surgery go?"

"The best the Doctor and I could've hoped for. But you need to put someone in charge of looking after the Commander while she recovers."

"I'll do it."

"I cannot advise that, you are the Normandy's XO and need to serve as Shepard while she recovers."

Miranda looked around, she knew her commitment, but this was more important, right? This had to do with Lazarus, and Cerberus, it was higher than the Normandy. Anyways, nothing important would happen with Shepard on bedrest.

"Put Officer Taylor in charge, and tell the crew if they need anything to report him. I will be staying in the Commander's cabin until she recovers."

"As you wish, Miss Lawson."

Miranda entered the cabin to find the Commander, whose eyes had been bandaged, letting her hands roam around her desk by her bed. She was obviously looking for something.

The raven haired woman suppressed her urge to laugh and set down her things. She walked down the two steps just as Shepard's hands closed around something.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Miranda? I'm about to comb my hair."

Miranda came closer, "Commander, those are scissors."

She could tell Shepard was surprised as she set them back down on the table, "I knew that, Miss Lawson. I was going to cut the bandages off so I can bloody see."

Miranda shook her head, "I think it's time you get back in bed Commander, you need to recover so the mission can continue."

Reluctantly, the woman climbed back in bed.

"What are these bandages anyways?"

Miranda sat down in a nearby chair, "You mean you don't know?'

"All I remember was that I had a fight with Jack and I was having horrible headaches, then you put me in bed, but that's the last I remember."

"Oh..."

"Well are you going to tell me, or not?"

"Calm down, Shepard. When I took you to the infirmary the next morning we were told that the sun on Haestrom had done serious damage to your eyes due to your disorder that causes the loss of pigment in your eyes. The retinas and optical lenses of your eyes were severely damaged and you were sent into surgery."

"So... it's fixed."

"It's as fixed as we can make it, we don't know as of now if your vision will return. You'll need about two to three days of recovery before we can take off the bandages and see the results."

"You've got to be kidding. Has this been reported to the Illusive Man yet?"

Miranda paused; she hadn't put a report in... yet.

"Not yet, Commander."

"Well thank god; we don't want his highness to choke on his cigarette."

Miranda laughed, but she knew very well that the Illusive Man would once he found out.

The officer stood up, picking up the pills from the table, "Here, these are going to make you sleep and will accelerate healing. I'll be here if you need anything."

The Commander took the pills, laughing before slipping off to sleep.

"Just like the good old days at the Lazarus Station."

When the Commander awoke the following day she was startled by her own hunger. Luckily, Miranda had gotten her lunch from downstairs.

"Here." Miranda climbed on the bed in front of her, helping the Commander eat as she couldn't very well see enough to feed herself.

"Open up, Shepard, here comes the plane."

She hungrily ate the stew off the spoon, laughing.

"I feel like a child, Miranda."

"You certainly look like one, again, sorry for making you look so young."

"Sorry? Please, I get way more complements now. You must've added a little something while I was under."

Miranda laughed, "Sorry, I didn't. This is still you, just back in the days of when you went to the Academy."

Shepard took another bite, finally finishing off the plate.

"Don't worry, it's not like I blame you or anything."

"You probably should." Miranda looked down at her feet, feeling guilty.

"Why?" Shepard was still clueless, but Miranda just took the bottle of pills again, putting them in her hand.

"Is this going to make me sleep for a whole day again?"

Miranda handed her the glass of water, "It's probable."

Shepard still reluctantly took them.

Shepard sat up, she felt stick all over. It was the feeling she got whenever she had been lying in bed for too long. It reminded her of the days at Lazarus when she was restricted to one hour out of bed a day.

She heard Miranda wake up who was probably sleeping in the chair again.

"Shepard, you're awake."

"What time is it?"

"It's bloody 1 AM."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Miranda yawned, "It's fine; did you need something?"

She knew very well what she wanted, but even though she knew Miranda had seen all of her during Lazarus, she was still hesitant to ask.

"I could really use a bath, I feel horrid."

She got up, "Of course, Commander. I'll run the water and be back for you in a moment."

Shepard waited patiently until she heard the loud taps of Miranda's boots that always gave away her approach. Miranda came to her bed side, and helped the Commander stand and walk into the bathroom near the entrance of the cabin.

Miranda sat Shepard on the toilet seat, helping her unbutton the striped fleece shirt she wore when she went to bed. Shepard pulled the matching bottoms off and handed them to Miranda. She gently folded them and set them on her counter, making a mental note to wash them after she got Shepard back to sleep.

She turned around to see Shepard had already gotten herself into the hot water of the bath. Miranda had brought in a chair and sat down. She remembered the days of Lazarus when she had had to give Shepard her baths. It was different now; she could see the scars were gone. Shepard was nearly healed completely.

To break the tension, Miranda began a conversation, and it was actually a question she had been meaning to ask.

"So... why are your pajamas's so big? I mean, you're a pretty small person."

"Their not mine," Shepard answered quickly.

"Then... whose are they? I mean, I don't mean to pry."

"It's alright, their Kaiden Alenko's. And before you ask how I got them, yes, I slept with him."

"Was in a one night thing, or were you a couple?"

"The latter, I loved him... very much. He loved me too."

"Then why send him to die at Saren's cloning facility?"

She shifted and the water rippled around her, "Despite my personal attachment, he was the best for the job. Ashley is smart, but I don't think we would be where we are without Kaiden."

Miranda was a bit stunned by the sudden change in Shepard's mood. In all her research, this was one part of her that was a gray area. She had suspicions that she might have been intimate with Kaiden, but it was obvious Shepard cared for him on a much deeper level.

The silence in the air was almost unbearable when Shepard finally spoke up, "I... I'm done, Miranda."

She nodded, helping her out of the tub.

Miranda sat combing out the Commander's hair, making sure there were not knots in it from her two days in bed.

"So... Miranda..."

"What is it, Shepard?"

"You know everything about me... but I want to know about you."

"Well..." she paused, "What is it you want to know?"

"Have you ever loved someone, Miranda?"

Sure there had been the one night stands and the short relationships, but she had never had something like what Kaiden and Shepard had had. The closest thing she could think of was her relationship with Jacob, but that was to recent for her to even talk about.

"Not in the way you are thinking of. I've had my share of men, but most go running when they learn that a) I'm with Cerberus or b) I'm a genetic mutt."

Shepard's voice turned soft, "You're not a genetic mutt..."

Miranda smiled, "Thank you, Commander."

Shepard turned around, hugging Miranda suddenly. She was taken aback, but she believed it was her first hug since Jacob and she decided not to push her away. She hugged her back, and soon heard snores coming from Shepard.

She laughed, lying the woman down, "Goodnight, Shepard."

Miranda took a deep breath before stepping into the circle that would deliver her to the Illusive Man's presence. She knew what it was about.

When she came in, he was silent, taking a whiff from his cigarette.

"It seems there is something you haven't informed me of, Lawson."

"Shepard's surgery was a minor setback and there was no need for you to get involved."

"Do you expect me to believe this bullshit, Miranda? If Shepard's vision doesn't return, the entire Lazarus project is at stake. First it was the age, Miranda, now it's this. Her vision loss is going to be your last strike Lawson."

"Sir-"

"Cut it, Operative. I put you in charge of Lazarus because I believed you were the best for the job, but I may have been mistaken. If this fails, you will be leaving Cerberus permanently."

"Just because her vision is gone, doesn't mean that Lazarus is a failure."

"A Shepard that can't see, is a Shepard that can't fight. And a Shepard that can't fight is useless to me. She might as well be meat and tubes like we found her."

Miranda took a deep breath, "She is more than you give her credit for, sir."

"I didn't ask your opinion. Good luck, Operative."

With that the Illusive Man was gone, and Miranda quickly made her way back to the Captain's Cabin where Shepard was surely waking up.

She came into the room to find Shepard fully awake, calling her name.

"Miranda, this is no longer funny. Answer me!"

"I'm over here, Commander. I was talking with the Illusive Man."

"Oh... what did he say?"

"Nothing important," she lied. She came over to Shepard, "I think it's time we take your bandages off."

Her hands shook as she reached for the bandages, "They'll be a bit sensitive at first." She closed her eyes, 'that is if she can see.'

Miranda gently removed the bandages and watched as Shepard blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting.

"So...?" Miranda's voice was uneasy.

"I feel much better. I can see, actually better than I could."

Miranda was overjoyed and in her moment of celebration she hugged Shepard unexpectedly.

"Miranda?"

Shepard pushed the woman back to see the tears dusting her eyes.

"Miranda, what is it?"

"It... It was my fault."

"What was?" She was confused.

The Cerberus officer took a deep breath, "During your reconstruction, I overlooked your optical disorder. I had a nagging feeling about your eyes when I was rebuilding them but I didn't give it a second thought. I am so sorry, Commander. It's my fault Lazarus isn't a complete success."

"So?"

Miranda looked dumbstruck, "What do you mean 'so'?"

"I mean, despite a few flaws, I am still Commander Sid Shepard. I am exactly the way I was, you have to give yourself credit. In my opinion, Lazarus was a complete success. It's given me a second chance at my life-" a thought suddenly struck Shepard, "So that's what the meeting with the Illusive Man was."

Miranda sniffed, "You're a smart woman, yes. He said if your vision wasn't returned, that it'd be my last day at Cerberus. And that meant no more protection for Oriana."

Shepard leaned forward, hugging her, "You're too hard on yourself, you know?"

Miranda didn't move, but spoke into the Commander's long blonde hair, "I am supposed to be perfect, Shepard. You were born great, I was forced into it. I should've had made you exactly as you were."

Shepard pushed her up, staring into her eyes, "You did. Minus a few things that weren't there when I died. You made me better than I was. But Miranda... with all of your engineering and design, you're still a human."

"But-"

Shepard cut her off, "No, Miranda you accomplished what many saw to be impossible. Give yourself credit. And stop looking at my like I'm bloody perfect."

"You are, Shepard, despite my mistakes."

"Perfect? Let's see, I don't remember being called perfect when my mother would yell at me for leaving the door open. And I definitely don't remember being perfect when I may have had a bit too much to drink and came back to the Normandy and may have hit on Admiral Anderson. I'm not the perfect human you think I am."

Miranda let out a giggle and smiled, "Well that's not perfection by a long shot."

Shepard smiled, "People may see us as perfect, but we're still just human."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Due to all the amazing reviews, I decided to continue with this story. I'm so happy you like it so much, so I'm going to try to continue all the way through the Suicide Mission. Maybe more, it really all depends, but the reviews really keep me going! :D Also, there will be Garrus/Shepard. And the rating is still T, for now anyways.

Chakwas poked and prodded at the Commander while she sat quietly like a child in the Infirmary. Her vision had returned a week ago and it was time for another checkup. Miranda leaned on a table near her, laughing at the Commander.

"Doctor, I feel like I'm being biopsied, are you done yet?"

The Doctor sighed, pulling off her gloves, "You're impatient you know? Medicine is an art; you don't want to lose your sight again, now do you?"

EDI interrupted, "Well that won't be happening, I've installed a UV protected visor on your helmet to prevent further damage."

Miranda scoffed, "The Commander doesn't even wear her helmet."

Shepard shushed her, "They don't need to know that!"

* * *

><p>"Commander, don't you think it's time you return to you're quarters? You've had a long day."<p>

Shepard yawned as she leaned on the sides of the elevator, "I'm fine, EDI. Just a bit sleepy is all." It was true, she hadn't been out on a mission and it usually took a toll.

"I believe that is an understatement, Commander."

The doors opened and she exited, "Oh, shut up EDI, why don't you go bother Joker or something?"

"Very well, I will check on Mr. Moreau."

Commander Shepard yawned as she navigated the Normandy. It had to be late as the usually bustling floor of the Crew's Quarters was empty. On the other hand, part of Miranda's genetic engineering had drastically decreased the amount of time she spent sleeping and she knew she was still awake As she walked, she noticed the pony tail she had had in for hours felt like it was ripping her silky blonde hair from her scalp. As she reached back to pull it out, she ran straight into Garrus Vakarian, the turian of the ship.

She pulled her hair down, and then looked up at him.

"Sorry Garrus, guess I wasn't watching what I was doing."

He shook his head, putting away his datapad, "Don't worry about it, Shepard. But what brings you here this late? You're usually already asleep."

She scratched her head, the feeling of her long hair finally being free was liberating, "I came to see Miss Lawson, where is she?" Miranda had spent substantial amount of time in her office lately, unwilling to give anybody the 'okay' to enter.

"Last I saw she went to her office, door's locked, " he started walking around her, back to his quarters, "Oh, and Shepard, it's nice to see you with your hair down, figuratively and literally."

She smiled before making her way to XO Lawson's office, "Thanks Garrus."

* * *

><p>When she came to the door, it was indeed locked. A voice came from the keypad at the side of the door, "Commander?"<p>

The door opened, and Miranda looked up from her computers, she looked to be writing reports.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with Commander?"

"Do you have a minute, Operative?"

The woman paused, something was obviously bothering her, "There's a lot to do, Commander, maybe another time?"

She sat down in a chair, and the raven haired woman raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing, Commander?"

Shepard laughed, the woman's smooth accent made all her words hang in the air, "Waiting for another time, Miranda."

Miranda shook her head, softly laughing as she cut off the laptop, the Illusive Man could wait.

"Well, Shepard, what is it that you want?" She asked a question that she knew the answer too; she was here because since their trip to retrieve her sister's family, she had been, more or less, a stone.

The Commander shrugged, "Well since we transported Oriana and her family, you've been a bit... quiet."

Miranda averted her eyes, "I didn't mean to be cold, I just..." She paused, "It's a lot to think about."

Shepard stood up, leaning on the doorway leading to Miranda's bedroom, "No, it's not that you hurt my 'feelings', Miranda, I was just... worried about you."

Miranda tilted her head, staring at her dazzling green eyes. Even though her check up had been at least two months ago, she still worried. She had no idea how much damage Haestrom's sun had done, and she prayed, even though she wasn't a religious person, that Shepard would be okay.

It was a lot to go through, but somehow, Shepard had made it through, eyes intact. The same ones stared back at her now, filled with sympathy and worry.

"You know, Shepard, you could've come talked to me earlier..."

"I figured you would've bitten my head off, Miranda."

Suddenly the Cerberus officer appeared beside her, "I'm not a heartless monster, you know? I am human, Sid."

The use of her first name got a smile from the Commander, "I know you aren't, I can see that now. You took care of Oriana... you took care of me too."

Miranda turned away, "I was doing my job, Shepard."

The woman laughed, "If you had 'just had been doing your job', you wouldn't have spent time being my personal nurse, twice even. You would've hired one of the subordinates to."

Miranda looked down, it was true. The Lazerus Project had been her life for those two years, and she couldn't say she wasn't the least bit intrigued by her handiwork.

The Cerberus operative turned around, facing Shepard.

"I never go the chance to... thank you. You're the reason Oriana's safe."

Shepard smiled, "It wasn't like I was going to just stand by and watch your sister be taken by your father." With that, the woman flopped back on to the Operatives bed, grabbing the remote and flipping on her holoscreen. Miranda smiled inwardly, Shepard's childlike mind never ceased to amaze her, but she had a much heavier subject to breach with her Commander.

Miranda dragged her chair into the bedroom and sat down, facing the Commander, "Shepard? I need to talk to you for a moment."

Shepard sat up, flipping the holoscreen off, "What is it?"

"Well, during Lazerus, I read about your childhood... but I never heard about it from you..."

The blonde took a moment, "It's a very dark time in my life, I was just an orphan who became a part of crime, drugs, and many more things that I don't wish to discuss. When I was eighteen, I had been raped a few weeks before, and I decided to join the Alliance, it seemed like a safe haven from my past..."

The Commander trailed off and Miranda could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Well... Shepard... After we dropped Oriana off, I did a bit of research..."

"Yes, well what is it, Miranda?"

"I... I've tracked down your birth parents. You're not an orphan, you were kidnapped."

Miranda watched as the woman's eyes widened with shock, "K...Kidnapped?"

Miranda nodded, "Yes, you were taken shortly after your birth and your parents were charged ransom. Your father worked as a lawyer and your mother was a housewife. The kidnappers took you straight from her arms. They were well off and paid the ransom of 15,000 credits in hopes that they'd get you back, but as soon as the money paid, you and the kidnappers fell of the radar."

Shepard said nothing, but stared at Miranda. All she had known as a child was fear and abandonment, she had no thought that her parents were out there somewhere missing her and hoping for her return.

"Both of you're parents are still alive, Estelle and Adkin Shepard live on Earth, he still works as a lawyer, and they've had no children since you."

Shepard finally regained her ability to speak, "I... I want to meet them."

Miranda nodded, "Would you like me to inform them?"

Shepard shook her head, "No... just find out their address, I want to take them by surprise."

The Operative laughed a bit to herself, Shepard was just as childlike as always.

* * *

><p>The Normandy SR2 pulled into their unscheduled stop at the main hub of Earth. Miranda walked up to Shepard's quarters and when she opened the door, she found the woman staring blankly at the wall.<p>

"Shepard?"

"Oh... hey Miranda."

"We're here, I've left their address on your datapad."

"Miranda, could you do one more thing?"

"Sure, what is it Commander?"

"Will... Will you come with me?"

"They're your parents, Shepard, I would be intruding. Plus I highly doubt they don't know you're alive, you're the most famous human in the goddamned galaxy."

"I don't care; I just don't want to have to go by myself."

Miranda sighed, "Sidney, if you really, really want me to go... I will."

The blonde woman hopped up, slinging her arms around Miranda.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>In a few hours time, the two stood in the snow outside a large glass building that they both knew held Shepard's parents.<p>

"Are you okay, Sidney?"

Shepard took a deep breath, "I am as long as you're here with me."

They stepped into the building and walked to the elevator. As they rode up to the fifteenth floor Miranda could see Shepard shaking. Just before the door opened, the Cerberus officer hugged her, "It'll be okay; they love you."

They walked to the door labeled 15C and knocked on the door. They heard faint voices inside and soon a woman in her fifties opened the door. She had short gray hair, and Miranda recognized the sharp green eyes that stared back at them.

Miranda spoke up, "Hello Mrs. Shepard, I am Operative Miranda Lawson with Cerberus and this, well, I think you know who this woman is. This is Commander Sidney Shepard, the best humanity has to offer."

The old woman began to shake, "Adkin! Adkin get in here!" The woman's voice lowered, "Our baby girl's come home."

* * *

><p>Miranda had left the apartment as soon as Shepard entered. She felt like she was intruding if she stayed, it wasn't her place to watch her personal affairs. Though, the Operative had waited patiently in her Commander's cabin, waiting for her return that inevitably had come around midnight.<p>

Shepard walked in her cabin not noticing Miranda. She set down a box of things that Miranda assumed her parents gave her, and she began to take her boots off. She turned around and gave the officer a startled look, "Oh, Miranda, you scared me. My parents... they want to know about... the mission. I didn't have the heart to tell them myself, I told them that they could meet with you tomorrow in your office."

Miranda nodded, and Shepard hugged her tightly, "Thank you Miranda, you have no idea how much this means to me."

* * *

><p>Miranda drummed her fingers on her desk while her Commander's parents sat patiently across from her.<p>

"How can I begin...? You've heard that your daughter killed Saren, but... that's a small threat compared to what we're facing now."

Shepard's father spoke up; he was a tall man with salt and peppered hair but an air of dominance, "Why is she alive? We heard of the attack on the Normandy. And, what exactly is your job here, Miss Lawson? Have you brainwashed my daughter in anyway?"

Miranda gave an inward smile, she knew exactly where Shepard got her straight to the point, no play attitude she gave during missions, ", I was ordered by the Illusive Man, he runs the show here, to rebuild Shepard just the way she was. We retrived her body and after two years and billions of credits, she is back just the way she was, minus a few things that weren't there before. But I can assure you, she has no control chip. The Illusive Man forbade it. As for why we brought her back... It's complicated, but the short version is, is that Mass Relays, as well as the Citadel are put there by a race that lives out in Dark Space called the Reapers, every time a new civilization gets to our point, they come wipe us out, make us slaves and start over. The last time this happened was with the Protheans. But now Collectors, who we assume work for the Reapers, are invading human colonies and we brought Shepard back because she is the only one who can stop them. We are going to travel through the Omega 4 Relay-"

Shepard's father stood up in protest, "The Omega 4? No one has ever returned from there, you brought back my daughter, just to kill her again? Are you out of your mind?"

"Please, Mr. Shepard, we have reason to believe that we can go through it, destroy the Collector base, and return safely. I do not want to put Shepard through unnecessary danger."

Shepard's mother finally spoke up, "Miss Lawson... I can see you care for our daughter, but... what is the chance that you will return?"

Miranda paused, "I... I'm not sure, Mrs. Shepard, your daughter as well as the rest of us, are willing to do whatever it takes to keep the galaxy safe."

Shepard's mother put her hand to her heart, "Well I pray that she makes it home. As well as you, Miss Lawson, you're a very kind woman, and I'm afraid we've taken up too much of your time, we will be going now. But please, keep Sidney safe, I don't want to lose her again."

Miranda walked them out of the Normandy, "I promise to you that I'll keep Shepard alive, no matter the cost.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So here's chapter 4. Not very long, and is just some fluff. I thought it was cute. Anyways, review?

* * *

><p>Miranda, Shepard and the newest part of the crew, Samara stood in the Conference room.<p>

Samara spoke up, "If you do not mind, Commander, I would like a space that looks out into the stars for my meditation."

EDI responded, "Samara, I have prepared you a spot in the Starboard hold that I believe you will find to your liking, just follow the lights on the floor and they will take you there."

The Justicar nodded, "Thank you again, Commander. I shall be in the Starboard if you need anything of me."

The Commander gave her a nod, and looked back at Miranda. The raven haired woman raised an eyebrow, "You alright, Sid?"

The blonde woman nodded, "I am just a bit tired..."

Miranda nodded, but was skeptical, since meeting with her parents a few weeks ago, Shepard had been distant and went into her cabin around 6PM and didn't reemerge until ten in the morning. Miranda doubted that she was actually tired, and made a mental note to check on her after she finished her reports for the Illusive Man.

* * *

><p>The Operative yawned a bit getting into the elevator, she checked her omni-tool for the time, it read 11:37PM; she hadn't gotten the reports done in the time she would've liked. It was hard doing Commander Shepard and her own paperwork, but it was a gesture that actually made her feel... happy.<p>

Miranda walked to Shepard's cabin door and punched in the four digit code; the officer had hacked into the door codes shortly after she arrived on the ship, but it didn't seem to bother the Commander.

When the door slid open, only the light in the fish tank and the one above the Commander's desk were lit. In her bed area, the lights were off, but Miranda could see the woman lying on her back, spread eagle, wearing Kaiden's pajama shirt and a pair of mid-thigh black shorts.

Miranda's boots clicked as she descended the two steps to the bed. She sat down on the side of it, a foot in front of the Commander's arm.

"Shepard?" The woman caught a reflection of light off the wetness of the blonde's porcelain, young face.

The Commander rolled over, her back facing Miranda, "What do you want?" The woman's voice was raspy and cracked as she spoke.

The biotic began to assess the situation. These were the kinds of moments Shepard put her in since Lazerus, but Miranda had no idea how to respond or what to say. She went off gut instinct.

"Why are you crying?" Questions were the only thing she could think to say.

"I-I'm not crying." The Commander replied softly.

"Yes, yes you are. Don't lie to me, and for God's sake, look at me."

The Commander pushed herself up, sitting crisscross on the other side of the bed. The blonde woman reached over and turned on the dim lights over their head. It was then that the Operative noticed more subtle details like the bloodshot eyes, red face, and her hair that hung over half her face.

"Shepard, please tell me what's the matter. You can trust me."

The woman looked down, still silent. Miranda scanned her brain for anything the woman could be upset over.

"Did seeing you're parents bring up memories about your... rape?"

She could see the demeanor change, it became calmer. Or at least calm enough for her to speak.

"At... At first, even though my rapist is dead... he still haunts me. I was just a scrawny teenage girl; I had no chance against a full grown man. He forced me to the ground in a quiet alley in the middle of the night... and well I'm sure you can imagine what happened."

Shepard threw herself back onto the bed and climbed under the covers. She turned the lights back off, and Miranda assumed it was her cue to leave.

As she got up, Shepard spoke up, "Miranda... would you mind staying up here tonight...?"

"Any particular reason, Commander?"

"I... I just don't want to be alone."

The clicks of her boots continued, and Shepard protested, "Miranda?"

"Shh, I'll be right back, Shepard. You can't expect me to sleep in a battle suit, can you?"

* * *

><p>Shepard heard shuffling in the bathroom, and Miranda reappeared dress in black shorts and a pink tank top. The blonde couldn't help but giggle, "Pink, Miss Lawson? Seems unfitting, but I like it."<p>

Miranda rolled her eyes, walking towards the bed but paused.

"You don't mind if I sleep on the other side, right? That chair is rather uncomfortable."

Shepard shook her head before putting it back on her pillow.

Miranda's fine tuned hearing woke her in the middle of the night. She heard the sounds of soft cries coming from the other side of the bed. Shepard had her back to Miranda, but her small form shook with each sob. The raven haired woman lit the fish tanks to provide a bit of light, and she put her hand on Shepard's shoulder.

"Sid, are you alright?"

The Commander didn't turn over, but did speak up.

"I... I miss him."

"Who-oh... you mean Alenko."

"My life... it's just so lonely now. I can't believe I sent him to his death..."

"It's not your fault, he wanted to, and he is the reason you defeated Saren."

Shepard flipped over, and hugged Miranda; she rested her head in the crook of the Cerberus Operative's neck.

"Look at me; I'm acting like a teenaged girl. I know in all rational thought, my decision makes sense, but all I want now is for him to be alive. I miss him so, so much."

Miranda felt pang of hurt for the woman in her heart. It wasn't often she had sympathy for someone. But the Commander was something different altogether. She had given her life to saving the galaxy but it seemed like everything she cared about slipped through her fingers.

"I know, I know you do Shepard."

"Please... Don't leave me like Kaiden did. Besides him, you're the best friend I've ever had."

"I'm right here, Commander. I'm not going anywhere."

And she actually meant it.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So hey, this is a pretty long chapter and I'm insanely happy with it. Please please please review it because I worked VERY VERY hard on it! I would love you forever!

* * *

><p>Miranda was roused from sleep by a familiar clicking of boots. As she lied in Shepard's bed the noise persisted. While eyes still closed, she tried to put her fingers on what exactly it was. Her eyes shot open when she recognized it, they were her boots.<p>

When she opened her eyes, she saw the Commander feeding the few fish she managed to keep alive. She was wearing Miranda's skin-tight Cerberus uniform. She noted that the outfit was probably about a half size to small, but it fit her nonetheless.

"Excuse me, Shepard, what exactly are you doing in my clothes?"

Shepard turned around, giving her a juvenile, innocent smile, "Good morning, well, I went to get dressed this morning and I found your uniform folded in the restroom. I always wondered what it would be like wearing Miranda Lawson's uniform. It's actually quite empowering. And here I thought you were just being made some kind of sex symbol by the Illusive Man."

Miranda blushed a bit at the Commander's last comment, "Alright, that's enough, give me my uniform, I need it."

"First time you wake up in my cabin, not to mention it has been two months, and you're quite cranky." Miranda sometimes was asked to sleep in the Commander's cabin due to her own childish fears, but since she had cried about Alenko, she had avoided her for the most part.

"I'm sorry, Commander. I don't know what you expect from me."

"Just a good morning would be sufficient."

"Anyways, there's no reason to even dock anywhere today, we won't be able to get the Reaper IFF for about two or three days, so we might as well have a bit of fun, eh?"

Miranda leaned against the headboard, "...What kind of fun, Commander?"

"Well today, it's switch day."

"Did you make that up just this moment?"

"Actually, I did. Mostly because you're uniform is so damn comfortable. You get to wear mine."

"Commander, you don't even wear a uniform."

The blonde paused for a moment, "That's very true. Since this isn't an Alliance ship, I assume that I don't have to be in a uniform, but you can wear some of my day to day clothes."

Shepard bent down, digging through her bottom drawer. She threw her clothing on the bed and Miranda looked up at her, "You really want me to wear this?"

Shepard nodded.

* * *

><p>Miranda reemerged twenty minutes later to an eager Commander. The usual cold Operative seemed warm and approachable in her new clothes.<p>

She wore one of the Commander's usual outfits: a dark brown v-neck with the orange Cerberus logo printed on the left breast, a pair of dark jeans, and a pair of Shepard's old lace up sneakers.

Shepard was taken aback, "Wow, don't think I've seen you in civilian clothes before, Miranda."

"I don't usually wear them because most of the time I'm working. I feel like I'm thirteen again."

"That's the last time you wore sneakers?" gaped Shepard.

Miranda nodded, sitting down in a chair near where Shepard sat on the bed.

"Actually, I have a something to tell you about, Shepard. It's actually rather important."

Shepard looked intrigued, "Well go on."

"Well," Miranda crossed her legs, "as a biotic, you were quite difficult to rebuild. We had tried a few things on soldiers, but rebuilding biotic abilities is quite challenging believe it or not. In the process of Lazarus, I realized that you would need a bit of... how you say 'biotic stretching'. It's nothing serious, and not a flaw by a long shot. But your biotics conflict with some of the artificial material we used on you, so after a bit of wear and tear, we have to... repair it."

"How exactly do you, 'repair it'?"

"It's simple really. You've just recently shown the signs of biotic fatigue and you need to have it taken care of before we go get the Reaper IFF. I had the Illusive Man build a 6th deck onto the Normandy. It's specifically for this problem. I like to call it: Shepard's Deck. Anyways, we should head down there at some point today."

Shepard nodded, "Of course, when we have a bit of time, we can head down there."

* * *

><p>Miranda punched in the four digit code that authorized access to the 6th deck, Shepard tapped her foot impatiently. As the two descended, Miranda spoke up, "You know, when I said sometime today, Shepard, I didn't mean at 9PM."<p>

Shepard had dragged Miranda around all day, showing off her new look to everyone, including Jacob (that had been especially traumatic), as well as tell everyone how comfortable Miranda's suit was. By the time Shepard finally decided to get to business it was long after dinner.

When the door opened, Shepard thought it looked extensively like the small room she lived in during Lazarus. It was a circular room with an operating table, a couch, and medical equipment. It looked as if it was at maximum capacity with just the two of them.

Miranda could see a bit of fear in Shepard's eyes and cursed herself for designing it with such carelessness.

"Alright, I'm going to make this as easy as I can for you Commander. But it's not painless."

Shepard nodded, "I'll be fine. If I lose my biotics, I'm really not much."

"You'd still be an excellent solider in my books, no matter what that crusty Illusive Man has to say."

Shepard laughed a bit as Miranda unhooked the neck hold of her uniform. The raven haired woman noted how odd it was to be taking her uniform off someone other than herself.

She grabbed the zipper and steadied Shepard as she climbed out of it. The blonde was left in her white undershirt and undershorts. Though the two had been so close through Lazarus, neither gave it a thought. It was a necessary evil.

As Shepard climbed onto the table, she noted the muscles that had grown on her since the completion of her physical therapy. She looked more and more like her old self everyday.

Miranda walked over to the computer beside the table, starting it up.

"Before I start the procedure, I need to see exactly how much damage has been done. I estimate the most damage will be done below your diaphragm. I made sure the biotic radiation kept away from your heart."

Miranda pulled the thin shirt off Shepard, inspecting her abdomen. Now only in her bra and shorts, she noticed how alarmingly cold the room was. The Cerberus Operative poked and prodded the Commander's abs.

Miranda took her hands back, "Well, not as much damage as I thought."

Shepard spoke up, "What... what exactly is the procedure?"

"In your abdomen I installed a miniscule reactor core to keep you safe, the thing is I forgot a key component, a very rare element. I can't tell you exactly what it is, but it is the reason it's so cold in here. At room temperature, it's a gas, and lethal. But in its liquid state, it's no more harmful than water. I'll inject it into your blood stream, making sure it stays a liquid until it flows completely into the reactor. You won't need another dose for twenty years. As for the stretching, it's just the standard stretching biotic children are told to do. I didn't tell you this part, because I didn't want to scare you. But I'm right here; I won't let anything bad happen okay? The pain will only last about a half hour, but we may be here all night."

Shepard bit her bottom lip, nodding. The woman reached over, placing two round pads on the Commander's abdomen that kept her body temperature low enough to keep the liquid from evaporating.

Miranda took the tube and found a vein in the Commander's left arm. Shepard felt a pinch; then felt a cold painful rush as the bluish liquid poured into her bloodstream.

The raven haired woman could only stare in sympathy as the woman's face cringed with pain. Shepard's small hand found Miranda's and squeezed. They stood like that for the rest of the half hour.

When Miranda was sure the dosage had been delivered, she pulled out the tube, and then carefully pulled off the pads. Shepard's face was pale, and Miranda immediately set the room temperature to a toasty 78 degrees.

The Cerberus Operative reached under the table, pulling out a large fleece blanket. She wrapped the frozen Commander in it, and picked her up, setting her on the couch.

* * *

><p>When Shepard woke, she found her head lying in Miranda's lap. They were still down on the 6th deck and Shepard felt sore all over. Miranda got her moving, going through the stretches, and then they ascended back to the Captain's cabin.<p>

Shepard walked out in front of Miranda, opening the door to the cabin. She began to get dressed, not speaking a word to Miranda. The Cerberus operative tilted her head. Shepard was being oddly quiet. Miranda glance over at the clock, it read Dec 13: 11:45AM.

December 13th, why did that date sound so familiar? She scanned her brain and suddenly it hit her, it was Shepard's birthday.

"Shepard, isn't today your 30th birthday?"

The blonde woman pulled her v-neck white t-shirt over her head, "Thirty-second, but yes."

Miranda shook her head, "No, it's your thirtieth, you spent two years dead, remember?"

Shepard laughed, pulling out a pair of black shorts, "Either way, it's my thirty-second... but I like the idea of being two years younger. Very well, it's my thirtieth then."

Miranda sat down, "You know, I can remember you actual thirtieth birthday, you actually woke up."

"Really?"

Miranda nodded, "Yes, you had woken up twice before. You woke up for the first time on November 2nd, then again a month later with Jacob, and then you woke up on December 13th while I was on watch. You probably don't remember it though; we had only gotten enough working for you to function. The memory lobe of your brain was still regrowing."

Shepard paused, intrigued, "...well what happened?"

Miranda smiled a bit inwardly, "You awoke suddenly; I think you had been dreaming about the Normandy crash. You asked for water, and after I gave you some, I tried to remind you where you where and who I was."

"And?"

"I had to remind you where you were, but when I started to remind you who I was, you stopped me. You told me you remembered me from the first time you woke up. You said my name was something that started with an M, but you could remember my eyes, you said the cerulean was unforgettable. I was quite shocked to say the least."

"What else happened?"

Shepard sat down on her bed, shorts still in hand.

"Well, we talked a bit, and it seemed like you were doing very well for the circumstances, we were just over halfway in your recreation. You asked me what day it was, and I told you that it was December 13th, and you smiled, saying how it was your thirtieth birthday. You asked if you could have some cake, but at this point we were still giving you your nutrients through a tube, you're organs couldn't handle solid food, nonetheless cake. You asked me to see a mirror, but I forbade you. Shepard, you were always a... pretty person, but at this point you had a little fuzz as hair, stitches all over your skin that was ghostly pale. I didn't want to send you into a heart attack."

"Wow... You know, I remember that now, Miranda."

Miranda laughed, "That's impossible, you were redeveloping your own memories, you had no ability to gather memories at that time."'

"No, no I remember. You promised me when I was well enough, and my birthday rolled around, you would throw me the best 30th birthday money could buy."

Miranda blushed a bit; she hadn't remembered being so nurturing to Shepard.

"Well, I guess today I live up to my promise. Why don't we dock on Illluim and we all go out for a drink, what do you say?"

* * *

><p>The entire crew of the Normandy descended on Illium, heading to the Eternity lounge. Miranda stopped, walking in another direction. She yelled to Shepard to go on and that she'd be back.<p>

Miranda climbed the steps to Liara's office, getting no resistance from her assistant. When she came in, the asari looked up.

"Miranda, what brings you to Illium? And where's Shepard?"

Miranda sat down, "I know you're a busy woman, but this is a special occasion for Shepard and I was wondering if you'd like to help me."

Liara raised an eyebrow, "What is it-"she paused, "It's Shepard's birthday."

"Her thirtieth to be exact. I promised her a party, but I have no resources for it whatsoever."

Liara smirked, typing away on her keyboard, "You go back to the Eternity with Shepard, and I'll be there soon. Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>By the time Miranda came into the Eternity, Shepard was already a bit intoxicated. She was swinging Tali around, laughing. Miranda could tell the other patrons weren't too happy.<p>

"Commander, I am going to get sick!" Tali laughed.

Shepard stopped, "Me too, me too."

Garrus came up to Miranda, "Here, have a drink Miranda. Shepard's already got a head start."

Miranda laughed, taking the glass. Just as she took a sip, Garrus was being pulled by Shepard, "Come on! Dance with me!"

Miranda noted how much shorter Shepard was than Garrus, it had to be a good foot, maybe more. Poor Garrus tried to play along, he gave a bit of shifting from foot to foot but it didn't satisfy his drunken Commander.

Shepard grabbed Garrus' hands, and tried to swing him around like Tali, unsuccessfully. Garrus laughed, patting the Commander on the head, "Okay, okay, calm down, Shepard."

* * *

><p>It was an hour before Liara finally arrived.<p>

She walked towards the group, "If you all can follow me to the transit floor, I have a surprise."

The drunken Shepard was excited by Liara's presence and quickly gave her a jumping hug.

"Hello, Shepard."

"Liara! You came!"

When the group finally made it to the transit level, it was clear Liara had had it cleared for the night. There were decorations strewn everywhere and Shepard's eyes turned to saucers.

Liara led Shepard to her cake, and cued the group to sing happy birthday. After it ended, Shepard hungrily blew out her candles, not so silently hoping for the piece that had a star on it.

* * *

><p>A few hours into the party, and Shepard saw Garrus standing over at the edge, being oddly quiet. She walked away from Miranda, going to confront him.<p>

"Garrus, are you alright?" She sounded surprisingly sober.

"Oh, I'm fine, Shepard. Really, I am."

"Don't you lie to me, what's the matter?"

"Just a bit worried about our next mission to be honest."

Shepard nodded, "I am-" She was interrupted by a loud burst and dimming of the lights. She looked out on the city and fireworks lit up the sky.

She was completely oblivious that Garrus was still staring at her while she turned saucer eyed at the fireworks.

Miranda kept her eyes on Shepard from a distance; she was liable to pass out any second now.

"It's beautiful, Garrus..."

Garrus stared at her, "I know."

Shepard looked up at him, "How do you know, you're not even watching!"

He gave a smirk, "I never said I was talking about the fireworks."

He watched as her face turned bright red.

Shepard's intoxicated thoughts were racing. She had had no idea Garrus had any feelings for her, and this was so sudden.

Then, as Miranda watched on, it seemed like time began to slow.

She watched as Shepard jumped up, slinging her arm around his neck, and gave Garrus a deep kiss. It was Miranda's turn to be saucer-eyed.

* * *

><p>Shortly thereafter, Shepard had passed out, and Garrus insisted on carrying her back to the Normandy. As Miranda followed in the back, she felt a pang of... jealousy. She had no the faintest clue why. Shepard was healed and it wasn't really her job to take care of her anymore, but she still had the gnawing feeling to. She was silent until they got back to the ship, and she almost demanded that she take Shepard to her cabin. To her surprise, Garrus gave her up freely.<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda laid Shepard down in her bed, staring at her peaceful face for a long time. She didn't understand why on earth she was feeling so jealous, but she put it aside, in only a day's time they would be boarding the Reaper. But she sure as hell was going to confront Shepard when they got back.<p>

* * *

><p>When the morning of the Reaper mission finally came around, she seemed to have no knowledge of what happened on her birthday. Shepard sat on her bed while Miranda helped her put on her armor. She seemed to have no knowledge of what happened on her birthday. When her armor was prepared, Shepard had instantly chosen dark gray armor with an orange stripe. She thought maybe if she dressed in Cerberus colors, Miranda wouldn't be so hesitant with her.<p>

Miranda clasped on the armor's leg plates, and stood the Commander up, pulling her chest piece over her head. She began to clasp it into place and she looked at Shepard. The woman had a weary look on her face.

"Are you nervous, Commander?"

Shepard nodded, "Scared shitless actually."

"I didn't think you got scared."

"Well, Lazarus must not have been so in depth as I thought."

Miranda smirked and the Commander looked down.

"Miranda, can you make me a promise?"

"What is it?"

Shepard held out her hand, "Promise that we'll both make it out alive. Garrus as well."

Miranda cringed a bit at the mention of Garrus, but put it aside. She put her hand on Shepard's, "I promise, no I swear that all of us will make it out with the Reaper IFF unscathed. We'll be fine."

Shepard hugged Miranda, and then reached for her battle rifle.

"I hope you're right."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Due to a bit of a slip up on my part, I forgot there was two different missions to acquire the Reaper IFF. So instead of changing everything, I've decided to go with it. This is as if Shepard went to the Collector Ship to acquire a Reaper IFF and failed then the derelict Reaper was the next mission. Either way, sorry about that. Heh. But nevertheless, here it is, in all it's glory. Sorry for the wait. Review?

* * *

><p>Shepard and Garrus sprinted as the Normandy came into view. The Collector ship walls seemed as if they were closing in, squeezing the life out of the squad.<p>

Suddenly, the woman stopped, looking around.

"Shepard, come on, we've got to go!" Garrus yelled over the roaring of the ship.

"Where's Miranda? She was here a second ago!"

"Shepard, there's no time. We've got to go!" Garrus grabbed her by her shoulders.

She pushed him away, "I can't leave her here!"

Shepard sprinted back into the ship, ignoring the yells of Garrus behind her. She ran through the hallways that reminded her of rotting meat. Her head shook, no time to think about that. She had to get Miranda out.

* * *

><p>As she ran around the corner she saw Miranda struggling to fight off Collectors and husks.<p>

"Miranda!"

The raven haired woman turned around, startled, "Commander, what are you-" Her sentence was cut short when a ray from one of the collectors pierced her. She fell to the ground, motionless.

Shepard's attitude suddenly morphed into rage as she pulled out her grenade launcher and laid waste to the enemies. The ship shook; that wasn't a good sign, she thought.

She bent down, shaking Miranda, "Wake up, Miranda. Wake up!"

Shepard looked side to side, realizing there was no other option. She heaved the two inch taller woman onto her back and began to sprint as fast as she could down the hallways.

* * *

><p>The Normandy finally came into view once more, but the urgency had seemed to have doubled. The muscles in Shepard's back and legs screamed for release but she couldn't stop now. She saw Garrus standing in the open air lock, beckoning her.<p>

Shepard gave as much as she could as she sped up, jumping the five foot gap to the Normandy. Garrus helped her in before Joker sped off.

* * *

><p>Shepard stood by Doctor Chakwas as she operated on Miranda. It had been four hours since the surgery had started and the Commander hadn't left once. She was still wearing her battle armor.<p>

Miranda hadn't moved once, and she was beginning to worry.

The doctor finished the stitches then carefully pulled the sheets up to the woman's chest. When she had finished, her gloved hands dripping with blood, she turned to the blonde woman.

"Shepard, you need to go get a bath and some rest. I think you hurt yourself getting Operative Lawson back on the ship. I will come inspect you in your quarters after we both clean up."

Shepard nodded, reluctantly shuffling out of the medical bay.

* * *

><p>-Three Days Later-<p>

Shepard strolled through the Crew Deck, quickly opening Miranda's door. She saw the woman lying in her bed (she was still on bed rest), watching some movie.

Her attention quickly snapped to Shepard.

"You could've knocked."

Shepard smirked, grabbing a fork off Miranda's nightstand and stabbing some, or more like all, the pineapple from the woman's fruit salad that she still held in her hand.

"That's my lunch you know."

"I know." Shepard smirked again as she sat down in a nearby chair. Miranda's eyes narrowed as she noticed the bandages on the woman's shoulders that her tank top revealed.

"Shepard, what's the matter with your shoulders?"

"I-uh-well I tore two major tendons in both my shoulders. I had to have surgery. Nothing serious. I'll be fine in a few days."

Miranda felt an odd twinge of guilt pass over her. Shepard had caused herself harm... to save her. No one had ever done that for her.

"Shepard..." Miranda paused.

"What is it?"

"Thank you. That was incredibly stupid of you to go back in for me... but thank you."

The Commander smiled, "You're my crew. There's no way I'd leave without you."

Miranda started to speak up, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in," Shepard yelled, Miranda scowled at her.

The door slid open and the Turian of the ship walked in. Miranda pulled the blankets around her tighter; she suddenly felt completely embarrassed.

Shepard smiled at him, "Hey, Garrus. You need something?"

He sighed, "Hey, Shepard." He nodded towards the woman in bed, "Miranda." He turned back to the blonde woman, "This... is embarrassing, but I accidentally locked out the controls in the calibration room... and-"

"And you need me to override it?" Shepard smirked.

Garrus nodded sheepishly, and Shepard shook her head, "I'll be back later Miranda, get some rest."

The Operative nodded, waiting until the door closed. She then locked the door and shut off the lights. Maybe a nap would clear her head.

* * *

><p>Shepard stood at the controls, fixing whatever Garrus' had managed to mess up. He sat on a nearby crate, watching her fingers swiftly move over the hologram.<p>

"Good Lord, Garrus. You did more than lock up the system." Shepard laughed.

The Turian sighed, "Sorry about that. Anyways, how's Miss Lawson doing?"

Shepard nodded, "Yeah, she's doing better. I honestly thought we were going to loose her for a while."

"I can't believe you ran back in there to get her..."

"You should know better than anyone that I don't leave crew behind, Garrus."

He laughed, "I suppose you're right."

"I'm just glad it wasn't you. I don't think I could carry a full grown, male Turian on my own. I would've tried though."

Shepard felt his hand on her shoulder, "You're a good Commander, Shepard. A good woman in general."

She turned around, looking up at him. She was taken aback when he bent down and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Miranda squinted when the lights of her room came on and Shepard came marching through the door.<p>

"You know, Shepard, I don't sleep much. Couldn't you have waited until I was awake?"

The expression on the woman's face didn't lighten.

"What is it, Shepard?"

"You knew very well that I couldn't remember what happened on my birthday, and you didn't even have the decency to tell me I kissed Garrus?"

Miranda's face turned pale, "I-Commander-"

"I thought we were friends, Miranda."

The Cerberus Operative felt a sting as the Commander left the room.

* * *

><p>Shepard hadn't come out of her room for almost a day and a half and Miranda was sick of it. She was a leader and it was time she acted like it.<p>

Miranda painfully pulled on her suit and charged up to the Commander's Cabin and opened the door. She saw Shepard sitting at her desk, asleep at her desk.

The older woman walked over, grabbing the blonde's arm, jerking her awake.

"Wha-"

"Get up, you're going to stop sulking around like a baby. It was one kiss, and you are going to tell Garrus how you feel no matter what end of the spectrum it may be. Then we can all get past this melodrama and on with our lives."

Shepard looked blankly into her eyes, "I-"

"What? Shepard, we don't have time for this!"

"No… It's just… Wow. I think I've just gained a lot of respect for you. You came and yelled at your own commander…"

"Well I'm sick of this. But… can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

Miranda realized she was still holding onto Shepard's arm, "Do you love Garrus?"

Shepard looked down at her hands, "I… No, Miranda, I don't."

The woman sighed, "Then just let him down easy, Shepard. He'll understand. I'll be here when you get back."

The blonde woman took a deep breath, then charged through the door.

* * *

><p>Miranda sat in Shepard's bed after changing into a few of her clothes. That battle suit was awfully constricting and painful.<p>

Shepard came back in, her eyes wet.

"Shepard?"

The woman walked over, silent. She climbed into her bed, kicking off her shoes. She curled up next to Miranda, and wrapped her arms around her waist. The raven haired woman ran her fingers through her blonde locks.

"Shepard, it'll be alright. I promise. Look…. How about we watch a movie, eh? You like those vintage ones, right?"

Shepard looked up, smiling, "Yes, I do. But… I never told you that."

"It was in the dossier. Your favorite is The Wizard of Oz isn't it?"

Shepard nodded, "It is!"

* * *

><p>The movie came to an end, and Shepard was fast asleep. Miranda tucked her in, then lied down next to her. She couldn't help but notice that Shepard was rather cute when she was asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>When Shepard awoke the next morning, Miranda was still sleeping. While she sprawled about while she was asleep, the Operative on the other hand was a sound sleeper that slept on prayer hands and never moved.<p>

Shepard smiled a bit as Miranda's cerulean eyes fluttered open.

"You know, I could get used to this." Shepard smirked.

"What do you mean?" The Commander loved her when she was like this. In this short moment before her day started, this was Miranda at her very core, under all of her barriers and titles.

"What, Shepard?"

"Waking up to you."

Miranda blushed, "I… I don't think I understand what you mean."

"I don't either… But I think… either you messed with my brain when I was under, or I'm falling for your good looks…"

The Operative was speechless, but knew that deep down she felt the same way. That was why she was jealous of Garrus. The raven haired woman grasped as straws as she leaned over, planting a small kiss on Shepard's soft lips. The blonde woman was taken aback, but smiled.

"You're not the only one."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: And here we go, the last chapter of Only Human. I can say, I'm very proud of this! And I know, some of it's not very good and awkward, but I worked hard! :D I guess that counts for something... I also had to rewrite some parts because i made Shepard the dominant one in the relationship, but after some thought i realized Miranda would be the dominant one. Or the "man" of the relationship. But id love to hear what you think! Add it in your review please! :)And not everything is accurate to the actual game, but hey? It's slight AU. I am a bit disappointed by the unromanticness of the ending... which is why there is also an alternate ending I'll be posting soon. It's a bit more cliched but more romanticized. You can expect it soon :) But don't fret, this isn't the end of my tale of Commander Sid Shepard, and of course, Miranda! When Mass Effect 3 comes out, you can expect a sequel! Anyways, for now enjoy and maybe review? Eh?

* * *

><p>Miranda and Shepard sat in the Captain's Cabin trying to enjoy what may be their last night of living. Tomorrow they would meet the inevitable, but there was no guarantee they would come out alive. They were both prepared to give their lives for the galaxy, but they both didn't want to lose one another yet.<p>

The silence in the air seemed torturous as Miranda watched as Shepard ran her finger around the edge of her glass. Shepard wasn't a drinker by any means, but she knew she only drank at parties or when she was stressed, and there was no party in sight. Though, Miranda found if a bit humorous that Shepard looked like an experienced drinker, despite the fact she looked barely drinking age.

"Did I tell you about the time I almost resigned from the military?" Shepard finally broke the silence.

Miranda narrowed her eyebrows, "You almost left?" So many things would be different if she had. Miranda would've never met her.

Shepard nodded, "It was only a year into my service on the Normandy. I was only twenty one."

"What happened?"

"I was part of a squad that barely escaped a meeting with the geth. We had no idea they were out there. I decided to take some time off, we all did." Shepard took a sip of her drink, "Kaiden and I shared an apartment for our couple months of leave."

Miranda was genuinely interested, "Were you two together?"

"We were. We had been together about nine months."

"So why did you want to leave?"

Shepard sighed, "We were both disturbed by our encounter with the geth; it was the first real firefight we had been in since leaving the academy. It shook us up. We didn't think the military was for us. Before our leave was up, Kaiden asked me to stay. He said we could get married and start a family that wasn't broken like most Alliance families." Shepard's eyes were sad, "Sometimes I wish I had taken him up…"

Miranda sighed, "I understand, Shepard. But look what you've done, it's remarkable."

Shepard smiled, setting down her drink and standing up. She walked over sitting next to Miranda.

"I would've missed out on a lot. Especially meeting you." Up close, Miranda could now see the tears that threatened to spill out of Shepard's eyes. The blacked haired woman reached up, pushing the hair out of her face. She was amazed at how after losing so much, Shepard still stood tall.

* * *

><p>Miranda smiled as she sat down next to the sleeping Shepard, holding her Commander's under clothes in her lap. She was still surprised by Shepard's stature. She herself was five foot seven, five foot nine in her uniform. Shepard on the other hand was only five foot four.<p>

When she first heard of Shepard, before Project Lazarus, she always imagined Shepard as a tall, all business, Alliance woman. What she got was a small, childish, stunningly beautiful, caring woman with the longest hair she'd ever seen on a solider.

Shepard's eyes opened slowly as she yawned. She smiled up at Miranda.

"Good morning."

Miranda took a deep breath, smiling, "Good morning, yourself."

The Cerberus Operative came back into the room. She saw Shepard standing in a pair of long black tights and a white tanktop she always wore under armor. She claimed it kept her cool and increased her mobility. She stood with her back to Miranda, holding a picture of Kaiden that she always had sitting at her desk.

Miranda approached her, putting her arms around the woman's waist. "I know you miss him…"

Shepard turned around, tears in her eyes, and smiled, "I do, but I've found someone else. And I'm not letting those bastards take you too."

Miranda pulled out Shepard's armor, helping her put it on, just like she always had. She had a small fear that it would be the last time she'd ever get to. Shepard pulled her into her armor clad arms before pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

As they stood in the elevator, Miranda's hand found hers. She squeezed.

* * *

><p>The heat of battle had ceased for a moment.<p>

Miranda looked to the Commander, "We need a tech specialist to get us through these barriers. It's your decision Commander."

Shepard took a deep breath, this mission was starting to seem much more than she had bargained for. She was a natural born leader, but even she wasn't perfect.

"Tali."

The quarian nodded, "Yes Commander?"

"It's your time to shine." Shepard walked over to her, grabbing her hand.

"You make it out alive, you hear me?" Shepard's voice was reassuring.

"You can bet on it, Commander."

"One more thing, Commander," Miranda spoke up, "We need a leader for the fire squad."

Garrus stepped forward, "Commander."

Shepard turned around, and felt the weight of the galaxy on her shoulder. Even if she wasn't in love with Garrus, he was one of her very best friends. He was one of the last people she wanted to send to his death."

"Garrus…"

"Shepard, you know that I'm the best choice. Now is not the best time to let feelings come into this equation."

The woman took a deep breath, "You're right. Very well, Vakarian, you're leading the fire squad. Don't get yourself killed."

Shepard walked away, "Jack, Miranda, you're with me."

* * *

><p>As the door shut, Shepard smiled; everything was going according to plan. Tali walked over to Shepard who smiled, "You've still got it, Tali."<p>

She looked over at a cocky Garrus who held his sniper in hand, "Told you, didn't I?"

Shepard smiled, "You've got me on that one, Garrus. Glad you didn't die." Garrus laughed at her rather blunt humor.

She looked over at Jacob, "What's next?"

Jacob looked at his omni-tool, "We need someone to conduct a biotic barrier to get you through, and a diversion team. You need to pick a biotic and another fire team leader. I personally volunteer myself for fire team leader. And of course an escort for the crew."

Shepard nodded, shaking his hand, "You got it, Jacob. Same goes, don't die." She let out a small laugh and Jacob smiled.

"And, Mordith, you get em back safe, alright?"

"Yes. Commander. We will get back."

Miranda walked over, "Same goes for me; I believe I am the best choice; I can sustain the barrier, Commander."

Shepard hesitated, "No, I don't think so Miranda. Maybe Samara."

Miranda knew this was going to happen. She instantly regretted getting so close to Shepard. She leaned over, "Damn it, Shepard. Stop letting your feelings get in the way. You're being an idiot."

Shepard took a deep breath, knowing she was right.

"Very well, Miss Lawson's going to sustain the barrier. Garrus, Jack, and Samara, you are with us."

* * *

><p>"Miranda!" Shepard screamed, the woman was trying to stand but couldn't.<p>

"Hurry, Shepard!"

Shepard ran back, and Jack screamed, "Are you an idiot? We gotta go!"

'There's no way I'm leaving her here, like this.'

Shepard grabbed Miranda's arm, pulling her to her feet, and ran to safety, pulling her along.

Miranda was in shock, she marked the second time Shepard had saved her life.

Shepard stood on the step, Miranda and Garrus climbed up.

"I'm ready," Miranda spoke up.

"Me too, Commander." Garrus joined in.

"Anything to say before we go?"

Shepard took a deep breath, they had just received news that some of the crew had died in the escort as well that Zaeed had died in the fight.

"We've lost some good people; they gave everything to get us here. It's up to us to make it mean something and do them justice. The collectors, the reapers, they aren't a threat to us. They're a threat to everything, everyone. Those are the people were fighting for, that's the scale."

Shepard hesitated, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"It's been a long journey, and no one's coming out without scars. But it all comes down to this moment. We win or lose it all in the next few minutes. Make me proud, make yourselves proud."

Shepard turned on her heels.

"Nicely said, Commander," Miranda spoke up.

Garrus looked blown away, "Agreed."

* * *

><p>Shepard stood in shock, staring at the crude humanistic reaper.<p>

"Holy shit…"

Her eyes widened as it became aware.

"Shoot the vials, Shepard!" Miranda screamed over the loud machine.

Shepard did as she was told, and quickly took them out. It obviously didn't appreciate it, and began to attack.

"Shit! Get to cover!"

"Joker, get to the rendezvous point. I'm about to blow this place sky high." Shepard smirked as she bent down.

"Roger… Commander, we've got a message coming through from the Illusive Man, EDI's patching it through."

Miranda held out her omni-tool as the Illusive Man came through.

"Shepard, you've done the impossible."

Shepard rolled her eyes, "I was part of a team."

"You did what you had to do and acquired the base. I'm looking at the schematics EDI uploaded. A timed radiation pulse would wipe out the rest of the collectors, but leave the base intact. This is our chance, they were working for the Reapers! This technology could save us."

Shepard scowled, "What, so you can build your own reaper? You're kidding me. I'm blowing this place up, and you're not stopping me. You can count on it."

The Illusive Man panicked, turning to Miranda.

"Do not let Shepard blow this base up!"

"Why? So you can just replace me too? No thank you."

"That was an order!"

Miranda smirked, "I know. Consider this my resignation." She shut off the hologram.

"Do it, Shepard."

* * *

><p>When Miranda came to, she was lying on another platform, which currently was not imploding. She looked to her left, seeing Garrus climbing out from under a piece of debris from the reaper. She looked over, seeing Shepard lying under debris, but she on the other hand, was not moving.<p>

Miranda quickly got to her feet, struggling to push the metal off of her. Garrus quickly ran over, giving an extra push. She quickly inspected the body, pulling off her helmet. A small amount of blood pooled in her mouth. She must've gotten internal injuries from the rather large piece of steel.

Garrus bent down, "Miranda, she's not breathing," he looked around, "And, there's a swarm. I can hear them. We've gotta get out of here."

"What? So we just leave her?" Miranda's eyes were wide and teary, "We can't! She's a goddamned hero!"

"She's dead, Miranda!"

Miranda looked back to Shepard, though the swarm was closing in.

"Shit, Miranda we have to leave!"

"But I love her!" She screamed. It was the first time she had said it out loud. She only wished it would've been to her…

Garrus sighed, "Alright. Let me carry her."

He grabbed Shepard, holding her in his arms just like he had the night of her birthday. The swarm came around the corner, "We gotta go! Come on, run!"

Miranda sprinted beside Garrus as the Normandy came into view. Miranda jumped first, clearing it easily. She watched in fear as Garrus jumped just barely making it. Miranda took Shepard setting her down. Garrus lost his footing, slipping.

Miranda quickly spun around, grabbing his arm as he flailed helplessly above deep space. She struggled to pull him up, but Joker quickly gave a hand and pulled him up. She gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Miranda sat in the medical bay when Jacob came in, "The Illusive Man wants to see Shepard, you as well."<p>

She looked up, her cheeks stained with tears, "Screw him! She's on the verge of death. No one meets with him, understood?"

Jacob took a breath, "Understood."

As he left, Miranda looked over at the form on the table. She had had almost every one of her ribs broken as well as torn muscles in her right arm and legs. The former Cerberus Operative walked over, stroking her blonde hair. Dr. Chakwas told her blankly that it would be a miracle if Shepard survived.

"You poor thing… I can't believe this happened to you… It should've been me…"

Shepard's breaths were shallow and quick, the brink of death was near.

Miranda knew she had to confront the Illusive Man, "I… I love you, Shepard."

She turned on her heels to confront him, then heard a cough from behind her. She quickly turned around running over to her.

"I feel like I've been run over by a bus…" she coughed, "Or Garrus landed on me from a very high height."

"You're alive!" Miranda's eyes were wide.

"You didn't think I'd die that easily, did you?"

Miranda began to cry, "I actually did."

"You underestimate me."

By the time Miranda had finished filling Shepard in on what had happened. She was angry.

"That bastard. We're going to see him, now."

Shepard put her good arm around Miranda's neck and she helped her to the conference room. The cylinder surrounded them. The Illusive Man was there, as always, cigarette in hand.

"You look like shit, Shepard. I can't say it's not well deserved. You did destr-"

Shepard cut him off, "I didn't come here for a lecture, so you can save it. I just wanted to say one thing."

"What would that be, Shepard? An apology?"

The woman laughed, "No. Fuck you." She shut off the conference, smiling.

Miranda raised an eyebrow, "…That's it?"

"It's all the bastard deserves."

The woman smiled.

"Oh and, Miranda?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too." The raven haired woman instantly reddened.

* * *

><p>Miranda sat cross legged across from the healed Commander. The Reapers were coming, and soon. The invasion was just days away, they knew.<p>

"So, what's the plan, Shepard?"

Shepard took a sip of her soda, "Maybe an apartment on Illium? A couple of kids? Die happy at old age?"

Miranda's expression fell. That hadn't been what she meant, but now more than ever she had something to fight for. A future. One she wasn't afraid of.

And if anyone could pull it off, it was Shepard.


	8. Part 2 Announcement READ PLEASE

Apparently I have problems letting Commander Sidney Shepard go. D:

So, I decided to put a Part 2 onto Only Human. Why? Because I can.

Part 2 will consist of one-shots that I never got to add into the story because I hadn't planned on continuing it, and they didn't fit in. So, some of them may not go on directly with the story. So sorry, but who doesn't like a little Miri/Shep fluff? Satan, that's who. XD

I guess it wouldn't hurt to show the background of my Shepard… So here's her record.

Name: Commander Sidney Rose Shepard

Age: 30

Height: 5'4

Weight: 127lbs

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Green

Birthdate: December 13th, 2154 (I didn't know her birthday was April 11th at the time.)

Class: Vanguard

Pre-Service History: Earth-born

Notable History:

-Sole Survivor of Akuze

-Saved Council and destroyed Saren and Sovereign.

As for Renegade/Paragon, Shepard is mostly a paragon, but when she gets pissed, she's a full on renegade. She's also just a renegade for kicks sometimes. XD

Also, I wanted to bring up one thing, and that is Shepard's voice. While I adore Jennifer Hale's voice acting (and I do, trust me :D), I never imagined Sidney with such a powerful voice. As you can tell, I strayed pretty far from the default Shepard with her. I actually imagined her with Keeley Hawes' voice, and for those Tomb Raider fans, you know who I'm talking about. She's the voice of Lara Croft in Tomb Raider Anniversary, Legend, and Underworld. (If you want a good anecdote of her voice, I like this. It seems like a story that Shepard would tell. Something completely ridiculous. I REALLY suggest watching this…: youtube (DOT)com/watch?v=xucftHG9zPo&feature=related ) The reason her voice is so fitting, is for one, she's british, and two, Keeley voice lets me imagine Shepard being serious, but at the same time, her voice is easier for me to imagine Shepard being you know, silly, like she is. And she can be soft like she is in some of the scenes. Jennifer Hale's voice just doesn't carry that emotion the same way. :\ At least not in the game. Pl

Anyways, I guess then I'll talk a bit about her childhood.

Her parents actually live in London; a little bit that I left out originally that I regret now. XD Because in retrospect, it was kinda important. XD So, she was born in London and when she was four months old, she was taken from her parents. Her parents were charged a 15,000c ransom, which they paid but never received their daughter.

Shepard grew up on the streets, slowly learning how to support herself. She never likes to talk about it because she said out of all of her life that was the part she hates the most. When she was eighteen she was raped in an alleyway and decided to join the Alliance to start a new life. She cut off her hair to a moppy hairdo that she had seen other Alliance women have. (Something like this, with a bit more curl to it. But just a little: tumblr(DOT)com/tumblr_kyue8vDORL1qbnbfeo1_)

When she entered the Academy, she ended up with a training squad of all men, well very young men. It was a range of 18-21. That's where she met Kaiden Alenko who became her only friend. Since she didn't look much like a woman at that point with her moppy hair and rather flat chest they called her "Samson Shepard" among other things. One day during their training, one of the boys went too far and Kaidan punched him. Shepard was surprised and soon after they began dating. They were together until the attack on Virmire and since Shepard is still in the process of letting him go, even though she has Miranda. Miranda on the other hand, instead of being jealous, helps the Commander talk about Kaidan and move on, if she ever will be able to.

So there you have it, that's my Shepard. Sorry, if her being British or Keeley Hawes' voice annoys you, but that's how I see her. Sorry. :\ But that being said, I do love her.

I hope you enjoy her as much as I do! And keep the reviews coming, I love them so much! It really inspires me, and if you have an idea for a Miri/Shep story for my Shepard I'd love to hear it, I might write it! :D


	9. Epilouge?

A/N: Okay, this is one of the most touching things I think I've ever written. At least to me. This takes place soon before the Reaper invasion and the idea of Shepard finally letting her past go is something I've really wanted to write. This is more of an epilogue to the actual story, and I think it gives the ending a much more powerful emotion. I imagine that for Shepard to let go, was insanely hard, but she did it for Miranda. It's just... I don't know. touching.

This chapter was partially inspired by the song Skinny Love - Bon Iver, it's a really good song to listen to in the back ground, I listened to it the entire time I was writing this. 3

I first heard the song on Chuck (it's from Chuck vs The Break-Up if you were wondering) and it has one of my favorite quotes from the entire show "I want to be able to call you at the end of a long day and tell you about something funny Morgan did, but instead I find out I can't because you're off somewhere in Paraguay holding a revolution with a fork." - Chuck Bartowski. So cute.

Sorry that was off subject... Anyways, enjoy and review. Because I love reviews. :DD

* * *

><p>Shepard quietly slid open the door to Miranda's office, finding all the lights off and the officer lying in her bed. She suddenly felt a tremendous guilt for yelling at her earlier, she had only been trying to help.<p>

Her footfalls were almost silent as she approached the slumbering woman. Miranda smiled into her sheets before opening her eyes to see Shepard kneeling at her bedside, smiling.

"Shepard?"

The blonde woman nodded, her smile falling. Miranda yawned, sitting up.

"I'm so sorry…"

Miranda felt a pang of pity as Shepard, _her_ Shepard, looked at her with innocent sadness. It was in that moment that she realized if she ever lost her, she wouldn't know what to do with herself. She was truly addicted to her, her smile, her silliness, her eyes, her hair, even her innocent charming accent, it made the words flow out of her mouth smoothly and you couldn't help but forgive her for anything.

"It's alright… It was stupid…" Miranda sniffed, her nose bright red.

Shepard smiled, grabbing the bowl off the table, "Here," she handed it to the woman, "Kaidan used to make it for me when I was sick. It's good, I promise. Don't worry, Gardner helped me."

Miranda took a sip and the warm, creamy soup coated her aching throat.

"That's…. wow, really good."

Shepard sat down, "Kaidan taught me to make it… Right before Virmire actually."

"I'm sorry… I know those words don't hold very much meaning to you, but I do. Sometimes… Sometimes I wish that Kaidan was laying here, not me. You loved him so much…"

Shepard's expression fell, "Miranda, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know it bothered you that much. Believe me, Kaidan's in the past. I can't bring him back, but still after almost three years, it's hard to believe he's really gone. But, Miranda, I love you just as much as I did him."

Miranda's face turned pink, "I love you too, Commander. He was a lucky man."

"Thank you… You know, this reminds me of when I had to take care of him during his migraines. That L2 implant really gave him hell, I'm just glad that all he got was migraines though."

"You're welcome. I understand your position, and I'll always be here for you. I promise. Let's move on, didn't you tell me once that Kaidan told you that once everything was over, you know the Reapers, that he was going to marry you and take you back to England?"

Shepard smiled, blushing, "He did. He told me that a lot when we were hunting Saren."

"Would you ever consider going back? For real?"

Shepard looked down, silent for a moment, "I do, actually. London is really a lovely city. Have you ever been on Earth? I mean for an extended time?"

Miranda shook her head, "No, I haven't. Is it really as great as people say?"

Shepard nodded, "It's lovely, but I wouldn't say that it's the greatest place in the galaxy. You know, I think I know what I want to do now, after the Reapers."

"What's that, Shepard?" Miranda set her bowl on the table and turned back.

The raven haired woman watched as Shepard pulled out a necklace she had had hidden under her shirt. As close as they were, even Miranda had never seen it. It was a small silver chain with a matching band on it.

"What is that?" Miranda asked.

She saw Shepard tear up as she stared down at it in her hands. She desperately blinked back her tears as she sat down at the end of Miranda's bed.

"One thing I never told you… was that Kaidan and I were engaged. He proposed when we all realized what we were up against. I'm supposed to Sidney Alenko, but that never happened. And… I think I've finally gotten over it, thanks to you."

Miranda felt her heart sink as she heard Shepard talk; she really had loved Kaidan, more than she thought two humans could love one another.

Shepard looked up at her smiling, "I… This is hard for me, but I need to do it. Before we confront the Reapers, I want you to take this."

She put the ring on the necklace in Miranda's hand and closed it under her own.

"It's a promise, a promise that after this is all over, I'm going to show you London where I'm-Oops, I'm sorry, _we_ are finally going to have our happily ever after. And… should I not make it out alive-"

A few tears had escaped Miranda's eyes, "Shepard don't say that!"

Shepard took a deep breath, continuing, "If I don't make it out alive, at least you'll have this to remember me by. I used it to remember Kaidan, and it's time that I let him go, because I have you now. Kaidan would want me to be happy, and… _you _make me happy. So take it."

Miranda sat on her knees, stunned by how much Sidney cared for her. She had never had anyone care about her the way she did. She pulled Shepard into a kiss, tears running down both their faces.

"All I can say is that…" Miranda paused, "I'm really looking forward to that tour."

Shepard laughed through her tears, as they rolled themselves back down into the bed.

* * *

><p>As the simulated sun rose in Miranda's window on the next morning, Shepard could've sworn she saw Kaidan leaning on the window, smiling.<p>

She rubbed her eyes, leaning up on her elbows.

"Kaidan?" she whispered.

He put his finger to his mouth, signaling her to be quiet. Finally he mouthed the words, "You deserve this, Shepard. I love you."

Shepard felt tears welling up inside her as she smiled, never remembering being quite as happy as she was as she watched him disappear into figments of sunlight.

"I love you too…" She said, almost silently.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder as Miranda woke up, "Shepard, is everything alright?" The ring around Miranda's neck caught and reflected a ray of light and the blonde woman smiled, nodding.

"You have no idea..."


	10. Oh, Sweetness

A/N: This was actually a scene in one of the Chapters that I took out. I regret it now. I thought it would be funny if Jack tricked Shepard into doing something for Miranda that she didn't even want. The black hair part came from when I imported her from ME1 to ME2 and the blonde hair in that game looks horrendous so I had to change it to black. So this came out. Still cute. There will be a connecting segment that will be up very soon. Probably when you're reading this. XD Anyways, what do you think?

* * *

><p>"Shit," Shepard grumbled as she wiped her jet black hands on her shirt. She had to admit, she had no clue what she was doing.<p>

She panicked when she heard her door open; she knew it could only be one person. The only one person who could come in whenever she wanted.

"Shepard?" Miranda paused, "Shepard where are you?"

The clicks of her heels could be heard as Miranda rounded the corner into the bathroom to find Shepard in her usual white tank top and black tights. The only difference now is that she had black… something, smeared all over her. The Operative was confused until she looked up at the woman's hair that was black with only a few small blonde patches remaining.

"Sidney, what the hell are you doing?"

"This is completely explainable. Probably."

Miranda sighed, "You're explanation can wait, let me help you. Also, way to destroy the tank top I had ordered for you."

The Commander scoffed, "I have twenty identical ones in the drawer. I think it will be okay."

Miranda scowled as she pushed Shepard down on the toilet seat, "Hold your arms up." Shepard did as instructed as the raven haired woman pulled the ruined shirt off her. She grabbed Shepard's arm, pulling her over to the sink, rinsing off the excess dye.

When she was done, she put a clean towel over her head, drying her hair.

"You're an idiot, Shepard. Why are you dying your hair? I thought you loved your blonde hair."

Shepard's face turned pink, "I… I do."

"Then why dye it jet black? This doesn't make sense."

"Well… Jack and I were playing Skyllian Five last night…"

Miranda sighed into her hand, "This is off to a horrible start."

"Anyways, we had a bet. If she won, I had to walk around the ship in my underwear for a day, and if I won… She would tell me something about you from the deepest depths of the Cerberus databanks."

The woman narrowed her eyebrows, "I still don't understand what that has to do with anything."

"Jack told me…" Shepard paused, "She told me you used to have blonde hair and that when you fled your father's grasp, and you dyed it black because you liked it better. And since then you've hated blonde hair," Miranda was shocked by the genuinely innocent look on her Commander's face, "I thought… maybe you'd like me more if I dyed it black."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Jack is a bastard, Shepard. My hair has always been black, but even if it wasn't, why would Cerberus have that in my file? It's completely unrelated."

Shepard furrowed her brows, "I… That makes sense. Bitch."

The officer smiled, walking over, "Anyways, my feelings have nothing to do with your hair color."

"So… do you mind if I stay blonde?" Shepard looked up.

"Uh, no I don't. But you've pretty much screwed your hair over. I'll have to dye it completely black for a while until you can bleach it back."

Shepard's shoulders fell, "You're kidding me."

"Unfortunately, I am not. But luckily for you, we're docked at the Citadel. I'll go out and get another box. Move, and you will not be happy when I get back. Understood."

"Understood," Shepard grumbled.

* * *

><p>When Shepard stepped out of the bathroom after washing the black splotches off her skin, Miranda was impressed with her handy work. Though, she had read the instructions, and she was almost sure that the Commander had not.<p>

As Shepard pulled on a new tank top, her eyes fell on Miranda, "You're staring, you know. I know it looks bad."

Miranda was surprised; she hadn't even realized she was staring. But the black of her hair had added something to Shepard. She couldn't put her finger on it though.

"It's not bad. It's lovely, really."

Shepard rolled her eyes, "Yeah. You sound so sincere."

It finally hit Miranda, until now, Shepard had been cute. She had been attracted by Shepard's undeniable charming personality, as well as her ability to be utterly adorable. Now with her newly black hair, and haircut that gave her an edge with side bangs, she looked… hot. It was a side of Shepard she had never seen.

Even though she'd never say it out loud she tried to convince Shepard of her newfound attractiveness. Her green eyes suddenly seemed more piercing than they usually were.

"You look fine Commander. Please, just trust me on this one, alright?"

* * *

><p>Kasumi knocked on the door, "Hello? Is anyone in there? And don't lie, I hear you in there."<p>

Miranda unlocked the door, letting Kasumi into Shepard's cabin. The raven haired woman immediately went back to Shepard, who was currently getting prepared for her heist with Kasumi that night. Miranda had managed to fix her hair into an acceptable cascade of waves for the party.

The thief smiled, "Ah, someone is looking hot."

Shepard shot her a glare, still eating her creamsicle.

"Miranda… Why does she have a popsicle?" Kasumi held back her laughter.

The officer shrugged as she finished her hair, "It kept her quiet… There, Shepard, you're done. You look ready to hold a bank robbery." Miranda added, laughing a bit to herself imagining Shepard robbing a bank.

Kasumi smiled, with Shepard on her side, it was going to be an easy job, "Well, Ms. Alison Gunn, I'll be waiting in the shuttle."

When she left, Miranda took her popsicle, motioning for her to put her shoes on. As she turned around, the officer took a bite; she could see why it kept Shepard quiet.

"Like Kasumi said, you're going to need to use some charm. This shouldn't be hard, just be you. And don't introduce yourself as Shepard."

Shepard shot her a smile as she left.

* * *

><p>Miranda sat writing up a few reports when it occurred to her that she hadn't spoken to Shepard since she had gotten in from her heist a few nights before.<p>

"EDI, Where's Shepard?"

"Miss Lawson, from my scans she is in Port Observation."

"Of course."

Miranda stood up, making her way to the room where Kasumi insisted on living. Though, she had decorated it much better than Zaeed in her opinion. He was the only member of the crew that particially intimidated her.

When she came in, she saw Shepard standing by the Shutter Controls, opening and closing them methodically as she a sip of liquor.

The Cerberus Officer sighed, "So this is really what you spend your time doing in here?"

When no one answered, she looked to Kasumi who was reading one of the novels off her shelf, "Is this really what Shepard does?"

The thief turned, looking at Shepard, then back at Miranda, "Keeps her quiet." She said smirking.

Miranda rolled her eyes, walking over to Shepard, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. The first thing you asked me when we boarded the Normandy was 'How did you get the walls so shiny?'."

Shepard smiled, "It's nice to see you too, Miss Lawson."

"Oh shove it, Shepard. I just came to talk to you." The newly black haired woman smiled, looking over at Kasumi, "Give us a minute?"

The thief nodded, booting up her greybox. Shepard looked back at Miranda, "Now sweetness, what would you like to talk about? Current events?"

Miranda sighed, "You are incorrigible. Don't call me sweetness either."

"You know that's why you love me. Anyways, I kinda wish I had one of those things. Those grey-who-whatists."

"A greybox? And why?"

"Well… it'd be nice if you could look back at everything like that. A lot of my memories are starting to get hazy. I don't know. Seems like it'd come in handy. And of course, why wouldn't you want me? You could look at me whenever you wanted to."

"I think I get enough of you already."

"Ouch, that hurt." Shepard playfully put a hand over her chest.

Miranda let a sly smirk cross her face, "Why don't we go up to your cabin, I'll… make it up to you…"

Shepard smirked, "Lead the way… Operative."

As they were leaving they heard Kasumi call after them, "Commander's a player!"

Miranda's smirk fell, "She heard us the entire time."

"That's right… _sweetness._"

Shepard could only laugh.


	11. Secrets

A/N: So... I do love Lair of The Shadow Broker, and I felt so bad for Miranda because she couldn't have kids. This came into my mind around the same time as the last one, so it was probably included in a chapter at one point also. Please do review! I worked very hard, and I love reading them! Great thing to wake up to. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>As Miranda made her way to Mordin's lab she couldn't help but notice to looks the crew gave her. Most of the crew looked at her with humor in their eyes, but she had no idea what was causing it. She ignored it, and entered the Tech Lab.<p>

"Ah. Miss Lawson. Nice to see you. I forwarded the information about recreational use of biotic fields to your and Shepard's terminal. Hope you get some use out of it."

Miranda's face turned to confusion, "I… I think I'm missing something here. Recreational use of biotic fields?"

"Oh, Shepard mustn't have informed you. I told her about it. She asked that it be forwarded."

Miranda was suddenly interested, "What… kind of recreational uses?"

"Most is affiliated with intercourse. They have many uses like-"

She cut the salarian off, she was not having this conversation in a tech lab, "I… I don't need to know the details," her face turned pink, "And no offense Mordin, but I do not want to have this conversation with you."

"Typical. Intercourse among humans is usually a taboo subject. Usually causes symptoms of a red hue of face and immediate change of subject. All of which you are showing." The salarian just seemed to be making a regular diagnosis of a patient but Miranda had no interest in it.

"No wonder I was getting so many weird looks this morning, " She whispered, but was still in earshot of Mordin as she left.

"Crew is naturally interested in affiliations of their commanding officer. Human nature. Completely normal."

"Thanks, Mordin," she grunted angrily as she entered the elevator.

"EDI, where's Shepard?"

"Scans reveal that the Commander is on the lower deck, along with Jack and Ms. Goto. As well as Mr. Vakarian."

"Figures." Miranda sighed.

* * *

><p>As she exited the elevator she saw the rowdy crowd in the large expanse of the lower deck. Whatever Garrus and Shepard were up to, Kasumi and Jack were sure urging them on.<p>

"Shepard!"

Jack laughed, "Looks like the pet's master is mad."

As Miranda approached she shot Jack a glare, one which Jack returned. "What the hell is going on, Shepard?" Miranda asked angrily.

Kasumi spoke up, "Garrus and Shepard are having a sharpshooting tournament. Whoever gets to the target with their sniper doesn't have to take a shot."

Jack slapped her leg , "And so far, Garrus is wasted off his ass. Really screws him in the long run."

Shepard finally acknowledged her, "What's up, Miranda?"

Miranda was fuming, "You know very well what is 'up'!" Her voice faltered to a whisper, "How could you tell Mordin?"

Jack walked over, "It's not like the whole ship doesn't know that you're boning the Commander anyways." In a fit of anger, Miranda slapped Jack. The subject's hands began to burn blue, "Oh you're going to pay for that bitch!"

Shepard pushed Jack away, "Not now, Miranda's just leaving."

"But Shepard-"

She interrupted the Operative, "You we're just leaving. We'll talk later."

* * *

><p>After having resolved their argument, Miranda sat on Shepard's bed, watching her hang all her model ships in her cabin. She stood on the table, her head not even threatening to hit the ceiling. She also swung around on the railing like some kind of monkey trying to hang her ships in just the right place. It reminded her that despite her new hair, she was the same Shepard as always.<p>

"So… Shepard, what did you do before the Alliance?"

Shepard shot her a glare, "You have secrets, I got em too. You don't need to know. Plus I don't like talking about it." Miranda sighed, she always hit a brick wall on the subject. Just as Shepard finished hanging a model of Sovereign, a ping alerted her of a new message at her terminal.

"I've got it, Commander." Miranda walked over, hitting a few keys on the computer before looking up at Shepard.

"What is it, Miranda?"

"Cerberus has information on the Shadow Broker's location. If you want… we can deliver it to Liara."

Shepard's eyes became wide, "Joker?"

"Yeah, Shep?"

"Set course for Illium, I've got a little present for Liara."

"Setting course, Commander."

* * *

><p>Shepard leapt out of the way as the Shadow Broker lurched through his death, smashing to pieces. She only caught a glance of Miranda as she was thrown to the side, under a piece of debris.<p>

"Miranda!" Shepard screaming, charging at the Broker, her hand lit with a wealth of biotic power. She slammed it into the yagh. The force sent him tumbling back, but he got to his feet and slammed his shield into Shepard. The Commander struggled, pushing him back, but soon enough she was slung to the side.

"Shepard, if you can get his shield back up, I have an idea." Liara added as Shepard got to her feet, launching a rocket into his midsection. "I'm on it."

After launching more rockets, the yagh reenacted his kinetic barriers. Shepard quickly dropped the rocket, running at the Broker, slamming her fist into him. He reacted by pulling his shield back up, which Shepard was already expecting. She pushed back on the shield,"Liara, now!"

Liara sent a biotic pulse into the light above them that rained down lightning, exploding on impact. The force blew them back, but managed to kill the yagh.

Shepard lied on her back as she felt her vision go dark.

* * *

><p>When her eyes fluttered open, she saw Miranda staring over her.<p>

"She's alright!"

Shepard looked around; she was lying in a bed being watched by Liara and Miranda.

"Thank the Goddess."

"Where… Where am I?"

"Shepard…" Miranda started, "We're at the Shadow Broker's base. You passed out after your fight with him. We took off your armor and Liara managed to find a nearby room with a bed. She… She's the new Shadow Broker."

"What?" Shepard started to get up, but grunted in pain.

Miranda pushed her back down, "There will be plenty of time to talk. You're just in a state of shock, you should be fine after a full night's sleep. I informed Joker we will be staying overnight. He's docked the Normandy. Now go to sleep, you can talk to Liara later."

Shepard nodded, rolling over on her side, falling into sleep. Liara motioned they should leave, and Miranda followed. The two emerged back to where the 'Shadow Broker' had just been defeated. Liara clicked around on the endless information from the sources of the Shadow Broker.

"Liara… can we, talk?" Miranda asked.

"Of course, Miranda." Liara turned to look at her as Miranda leaned on a pillar behind her.

"Do you really have information on… everyone? Even Shepard?"

Liara smiled, "Shepard has one of the biggest files here… Why? You would've learned all you needed from the Lazarus Project."

Miranda twiddled her thumbs, "The dossier was lacking in… well a few things I've always wondered about."

The new Shadow Broker looked at the screen then back at her as she pulled up Shepard's file, "What is it that you want to know?"

"What did she do before the Alliance? I know she was a street rat on Earth, but not much else."

Liara sighed, "Shepard spent her life in the slums of England, mostly in London. It says here that at age eleven she began her work as a thief. She continued this through age… eighteen it seems, before she joined up with the Alliance." She turned back to Miranda, "Is there… anything else, Miss Lawson?"

Miranda adverted her eyes, there was something else, but she didn't want to ask. On the other hand though, this may be her only chance.

"Is there any information on Shepard and a Lt. Kaidan Alenko?"

Liara looked at her, "They were lovers, Miranda."

"You… You didn't even look at the screen."

Liara gave her a sad look, "I didn't need to. I served on the first Normandy, I was Shepard's best friend. She was my only friend. I had a bit of a crush on her for a while, just a result of what your people call 'teenage hormones'. She came and told me that she loved Kaidan, and had for a long time. As you know, Kaidan was killed in action on Virmire."

Miranda nodded, "Is… is there anything else in the database?"

The asari felt a bit of pity as she looked at the database, scanning the records, "Chat interceptions, records, receipts, and a snapshot of them from Illium. Apparently they shared an apartment on leave when she was young."

"Can I see?"

Liara moved aside as Miranda looked through the archives, coming across one of their chats. Obviously from their early Normandy days.

_Chat Interception_

_Febuary 13__th__, 5176_

_KA: Sid, are we still on for tomorrow night? I really don't want to show up to a restaurant again to find my date is a no show._

_SS: I was not your date that night! And I told you I wasn't going to be there, you were too wrapped up in looking at some new shipment of armor instead of paying attention to me. Not that that's unusual tough._

_KA: …I suppose you have a point. But tomorrow, are we still on?_

_SS: Yes, Kaidan. You can stop worrying your pretty little head over it, alright? I'll be there._

_KA: Good. Are we doing presents or no?_

_SS: Well, I already bought you something, so you better go get something from Citadel Souvenirs, bucko._

_KA: Good to know, because I already bought you a model of an Alliance Warship._

_SS: Way to ruin the surprise! But you know what they say, the way to a woman's heart is through atomically correct models of Alliance Warships._

_KA: I… don't think that's what they say, Shepard._

_SS: It's what I say. Ha. Therefore I win. Look, I've got to go. I'm supposed to be doing some work… but I've always got time for you… if you're up for it._

_KA: You sure you're too busy with "work" which I know all that you're doing is putting together more models. Liar._

_SS: Okay. So I'm not doing work, but the offer stands, Kaidan… I'll see you later._

_KA: How do you know I'm coming?_

_SS: Please._

_[DISCONNECT]_

Miranda smiled a bit, Shepard was just the same as she always was back then. She hadn't been lying when she said Kaidan was a lucky man. She came across another chat bit, but it was much smaller, and older.

_Chat Intercepted_

_October 4__th__, 2188_

_SS: Kaidan… I just… I wanted to tell you that your special to me. Liara is just a friend, you should've known that much. I've been beside you for ten years now. If you don't know that now, I don't know how I can ever show you. Dammit, I love you Kaidan. I just… I don't know. I have to go talk to Liara now. She seemed upset._

_KA: Shepard. Meet me in the observation deck tonight. Don't ask questions just do it._

_[DISCONNECT]_

"That was the night Kaidan proposed to Shepard." Liara said from behind Miranda, "I stood outside of the door. I was curious. Human mating patterns are much different from the Asari."

Miranda nodded, feeling the ring under her glove. The same ring Kaidan had given her. As she scanned the data, her eyes were drawn to the snapshot of the two from Illium. Shepard looked so… young. They were walking around, her arm hooked around his. They both were smiling, laughing at something Shepard had probably said.

"He really did make her happy." Miranda finally spoke as she shut down the file.

Liara nodded as the officer turned around, "He did. The night after Virmire… oh she was a mess. Ashley tried to talk to her, but she refused. She finally let me in, but she didn't do much talking. Mostly crying."

Miranda felt guilty as she looked down at her feet. She couldn't believe she was jealous, jealous of _him._

The asari spoke up again, "I sense… that there's something I'm missing here. Are you and the Commander…" Her voice trailed off.

The operative looked up, nodding, "It's… still in its earlier stages. I'm by no means a replacement for Kaidan. But I'm trying. It's the best I can offer her."

Liara put her hand on the woman's shoulder, "Ever since you two came to me on Illium, I've had sneaking suspicions, I just didn't want to jump to conclusions with you. Look… I can tell Shepard cares about you, a lot. You've broken down a lot of walls to convince her that you're there for her. Don't make her regret it. I don't think Shepard or I could handle her going through something like another Virmire."

Miranda nodded, "I… thank you. I promise that I will stay with her. It's not like I want to do anything else. But… I do have another question, did you read my file?"

Liara nodded, "Yes, I did. I also did some research on you back on Illium… I just, didn't want Shepard getting in too deep with someone bad. You weren't bad. I can tell."

Miranda nodded, beginning to walk away when Liara spoke up, "You… You can conceive children, can you?"

The woman turned around, she had no idea that'd be in the database, "I… no. I can't. I… tried to, for a while. I wanted a daughter. I promised that I wouldn't treat her like my father did me."

"I can understand, from what I know, your father wasn't very caring… Does… Shepard know?"

Miranda gave a sullen look, "I was going to tell her… but then she started talking about children, and I don't know, I didn't have the heart to tell her."

Liara nodded, "Yes… Shepard had always looked forward to starting a family with Kaidan. But you know, Shepard can have children. It's still possible. And there's surely some way that some of your genetics can be inserted as well. I'll, I'll look into that for you two. You know, for after the Reapers."

"Sometimes I'm not sure we can even stop them."

The asari gave her a smile, "This _is _Shepard we're talking about."

Miranda smiled as she returned to Shepard's room.

Again, Liara's curiosity got the best of her as she clicked through surveillance to Shepard's room. On the fuzzy screen she saw Miranda come in and take off her boots. Shepard leaned up and kissed her. It was like watching her and Kaidan all over again. Miranda climbed into the bed, and Shepard quickly buried herself in Miranda's hair, drifting back off to sleep. Just as she shut off the surveillance, she thought she saw Shepard smile.


	12. You're My Dummy

A/N: Just a little thing I thought of after I replayed Jack's loyalty mission. I don't remember if Pragia was hot or not, but I always thought it was cold. Oh well. Anyways, Miri/Sid with the always funny Kasumi Goto. I love her XD Best DLC ever. REEEVVIEEWWS? Lol, I do appreciate them. XD

* * *

><p>"Commander? Jack and Miranda are having a... disagreement. Mind heading it off before they tear out a bulkhead?" Joker's sly voice came over the intercom.<p>

Shepard sighed, she was literally dripping soaking wet from the rain on Pragia, and had just managed to take off her armor. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with those two. Although, Joker was right; leaving those two biotics to duke it out makes for a sitting time bomb.

The Commander slung open the door to Miranda's office with force just in time to see Jack sling a chair across the room, "Touch me and I will smear the walls with you bitch!"

"Are you two _kidding_ me?" Shepard's temper had shot through the roof.

Jack shot her a glare, "The cheerleader won't admit what Cerberus did to me was wrong!"

Miranda scoffed, "It wasn't Cerberus, not _really_."

Just as Jack's hands began to glow again, Shepard stepped in.

"You two are both part of my crew, and I care about you, but sometimes I want to slap you both senseless. Miranda, it _was_ Cerberus who did this to her, and Jack, Miranda's not the one you need to be blaming. We've got bigger things on the horizon and I'm tired of dealing with this shit!"

"Fuck this," Jack muttered as she stormed out of the room. Miranda on the other hand, returned to her desk, not seeming to acknowledge her Commander's presence

Shepard stood in front of Miranda, waiting for her response that never came. Sidney responded by slamming her fists down on Miranda's desk.

"That's it? You're just going to sit there? Goddamn, Miranda!"

Miranda looked up calmly staring at Shepard whose clothes were completely soaked and hair dripping uncontrollably. Her usually flowing blonde locks were now matted to her forehead.

"What do you want me to say?"

Shepard paced, "Oh I don't know, maybe why you of all people are causing me more problems than I need."

"May I remind you that this is _my_ office? She came to confront _me_." Miranda responded with a distinct sternness.

"I don't care if it happened on a goddamned Reaper! You didn't need to treat Jack like that!"

Miranda took a deep breath, giving in, "You... You are right. I'm sorry, Shepard." The blonde woman's shoulders sunk and her expression softened, "I'll let it slide."

The Cerberus Operative stood up, hugging the Commander who was shaking vigorously. She leaned back, "Shepard... are you alright?"

Shepard nodded, but Miranda doubted her. Her face was bale, and a slight purple tint took to her lips.

Miranda pushed her to the bed, sitting her down before walking over to the thermostat to turn up the temperature. She returned to Shepard, "Take off your clothes."

Shepard narrowed her eyes, "You trying to get in my pants, Operative?" Not even signs of hypothermia could kill her spirit.

She rolled her eyes, taking Shepard's shirt in her hand, pulling it harshly over her head. She gave an inward smile as she pulled off her tights.

As she turned around she set The Commander's clothes down on a couch to dry, "Always Shepard, because your Superman undies are quite the turn on." She heard Shepard giggle behind her.

Just as Miranda grabbed a towel from her closet, the door opened and she cursed herself for not remembering to lock it. The ship's notorious thief appeared in the doorway.

"Miran-Oh! Shepard..." Her voice trailed off as she saw her commanding officer nearly naked on Miranda's bed.

Miranda walked up, pushing her, "Kasumi..."

Kasumi looked over Miranda's shoulder and laughed as Shepard just gave her a wave before she was finally pushed out of the room. Miranda locked the doors looking back at Shepard who was laughing.

"Do you have any shame?" She asked as her blue eyes pierced her.

Shepard shrugged, "It's not a big deal. You've seen me naked. A lot actually."

Miranda's face turned pink, "Th-That's different. We're... together, kind of."

"What about before that? Lazarus?"

She rolled her eyes, "That was a medical procedure!" Before she could respond, Miranda shoved the towel down on her head, drying her hair. Whatever Shepard had to say became muffled underneath the towel.

When she lifted the towel up, Shepard smiled up at her. As much as Miranda was irritated, she could never deny her innocent, charming smile.

"You're such a dummy... but you're my dummy."


	13. I Want To Be Alone

A/N: This was actually the alternate ending with a few changes. I actually like this one better, by a small margin. Seems very sweet. Initially, Kasumi interrupted this scene, but I decided to let them have their fun. So what do you think? Good? Bad? Yes? No? well review then. XD

* * *

><p>Shepard gave a halfsmile as she looked out at her crew. They had done the impossible... not without casualties of course. Zaeed had died in the firefight and even though they weren't on great terms, she felt bad.<p>

As the rest of the crew sat conversing with one another, she snuck away to her cabin. She needed some time to think things through.

Miranda looked around, noticing someone was missing in the festivities, the one of them that deserved it the most. She turned to Garrus, "Have you seen Shepard?"

Garrus looked over, "I saw her head into the elevator, and she looked a bit upset. I was going to go after her... but it didn't seem like my place. I think you should go check on her, she trusts you the most."

Miranda nodded, "You're right... I'll talk to you later Garrus."

As she headed into the elevator, Garrus called after her, "Tell her I said thank you... for everything."

She nodded as the doors closed.

When she came into the cabin, the distinct smell of Shepard was in the air. It was a certain mixture of coconut and vanilla that drove her mad. She heard the sound of sloshing water and walked into the bathroom.

Shepard's underclothes, including the distinct Superman undies that made her smile, lay distraught over the floor. She looked up to see the blonde woman submerged in her bath, with her eyes closed. Her mass of hair was gathered up on her head to keep it out of water that was covered in a layer of bubbles.

Miranda walked over and Shepard spoke up, not opening her eyes.

"I knew you would come... Look, I appreciate it, but I kinda want to be alone."

"Who said I was up here for you? I thought I could use a bath."

Shepard gave a weak smile, "Fine. But I still don't want to talk."

Miranda shrugged her uniform off, "You don't have to. Believe it or not, I can read you like a book." Shepard rolled her eyes.

She pushed the blonde woman up, "Scoot up now and make room. It's not made for two, but we can probably manage." Shepard leaned up as far as she could and felt Miranda climb in behind her.

When she was settled in a comfortable spot in the tub, she noticed Shepard was still leaning up, "Well come on now, that must be uncomfortable. Lean back and relax, you deserve it after the hell we just went through."

Shepard sighed, leaning back and resting her head on Miranda's shoulder. She leaned into her neck, and the brunette felt the warmth of tears on her neck. She instinctively stroked Shepard's hair.

"What's the matter? You're really upset, aren't you?"

"I-It's stupid," Her breathing and speech was hitched as she spoke.

"It's not, look, tell me. What's the point of having me around if you can't trust me?"

Shepard was silent for a long moment, "...I'm scared." It came out in a small voice that Miranda didn't know existed.

"Of what?"

"...The Reapers, the Collectors, hell, of loosing what we have. I'm scared because I don't know what's going to happen."

Miranda sighed, "I'm going to be next to you every step of the way, alright? I'm not going to leave you alone, ever. If they want to take you, they'll have to take me too."

"I... I know, but it's just so stressful to think about how many people are counting on me... the thought of letting any one of them down feels horrible."

Miranda stroked her hair, "I know, I know. It's going to be alright. I promise."

The tears still spilled out of her eyes as Miranda wrapped her in her arms, "You're just tired... it's been a long day. A long couple of years..."

She stood up, wrapping a towel around herself before picking the smaller woman out of the bathtub, wrapping her up, before carrying her to her bed. She dried the woman off then pulled a bedshirt over her head. Shepard gave her a smile before lying down.

"You... You're staying right?"

Miranda scrubbed the towel over her head before getting dressed, "Of course I am."

Shepard smiled as Miranda lied down next to her. She easily found her favorite place in the crook of her neck and fell asleep. Miranda cut out the lights, and stared at Shepard in the light of the stars for a long time before closing her eyes.

Just the thought of anyone hurting her Shepard made her cringe. There was no way that any goddamned Reaper was going to take her away.


	14. Daddy's Gone

A/N: This was an alternate scene concerning Shepard's parents before I made up the story about her kidnapping. I still really like this story and I figured you might want to read it. This was a project to try to really show emotion and a very descriptive scene. So tell me if you actually felt something while reading, because that's what I was trying to go for… hopefully I succeeded… And this takes place after the destruction of the Collector Base. I really poured my heart into the story, I tried to draw on all the times I have lost someone I love, and this came out. I think I did a pretty good job, and if you guys could review this chapter, even if you don't review, I'd appreciate it. I'd like to know how I did, as well as putting emotion into the story. This is also the longest chapter so far, just around 8 pages.

It was inspired by the song Daddy's Gone by Glaveglas, seriously, I got to stop listening to the Chuck soundtrack, it's too awesome.

* * *

><p>Shepard and Miranda walked the streets on London, heading to her parent's apartment. The sun was just about to set in the distance but still casted rays over the streets and buildings above their heads, making everything have a beautiful ominous glow.<p>

The blonde woman fiddled with her tags, "Did my mother mention why she wanted to see me?"

Miranda shook her head, "No, she didn't. Do you think everything's okay?"

"It's not like her to not give a reason," Miranda could almost feel the worry in her voice. It was even unlike Shepard to wear the uniforms Cerberus provided. She wore white cargo pants tucked into her boots, a gray v-neck shirt with the Cerberus insignia printed on the breast, and her dog tags she had gotten from Liara around her neck, even though they were almost unreadable under the burn marks.

As they came to the apartment, Shepard opened the door, "Mom? Dad? Hello?"

The lights in the apartment were dim, and a woman sat on the couch. She had her hands folded in her lap and had a sad look on her face. It took a moment for Shepard to realize it was her mother.

She quickly walked over, Miranda following in stride, "Mom? What are you doing sitting in the dark?" The lights from outside the window came through, reflecting through a glass of liquor on the table. Shepard was slightly uncomfortable from the same light that only lit part of her face, the other half covered in shadows.

The woman looked up, "Sidney, honey, sit down." The daughter responded quickly, but Miranda remained standing, suddenly uncomfortable.

"And of course… Miranda is free to stay if you want her to."

Sidney looked over, nodding. Miranda sat down, and in the darkness between the two, their hands found each other, fingers intertwining.

"Mom… please, tell me what's wrong."

"Your father…"

Shepard's face turned pale, "Dad? What's wrong? Where is he?"

"He's passed, darling."

The blonde gave a weak laugh, "No, no. You're kidding; he was only in his sixties. You're kidding. He has another 90 years!"

Her mother looked up, "I'm not… Sidney, he's gone."

"…what happened?" She asked weakly.

"He was murdered. They haven't caught the person responsible… but they know whoever it is, has connections to Cerberus somehow."

Shepard ran both hands through her hair, "Shit…"

"He had a whole stash of things he saved for you… I put them in bags for you to take with you."

The blonde woman stood up, "Th…Thank you for doing this in person before the press get news of this."

"You should come see where he's at… you know, at the cemetery."

After seeing the sadness in her mother's eyes she agreed, "I'll be back to see. Soon." She grabbed the bag at the door and left, she had nothing to say, not even to Miranda who she ignored all the way back to the Normandy.

* * *

><p>Miranda sat at her desk, but there was no hope of doing any work while constantly worrying about Sheaprd. She hadn't come out her cabin in the last two days, and refused to see anyone. She was snapped out of her trance when EDI came over her intercom.<p>

"Operative Lawson, there is a commotion in the Captain's Quarters. I've detected sounds of shattering glass, I suggest as her XO you make sure she's alright."

The brunette pulled on her boots, "I'll be right up there."

Shepard finally walked over to the bag that had sat and mocked her for the past twenty four hours. While she would normally, carefully pull out the items inside, she instead grabbed the bottom dumping out the two rather large duffel bags.

As her eyes took in the contents, the tears fled from her eyes even heavier.

Miranda quickly hacked the door, gaining entrance. When she came up, she was startled by the disarray of the cabin. Papers, clothes, broken glass, as well as a wealth of empty alcohol containers littered the floor. Shepard stood with her back to Miranda, not even noticing she had come in.

She looked up to see Shepard's prized Superman action figure clutched in her hand, and just as she caught a glimpse of it, Shepard threw it harshly at the wall behind her bed.

"Shepard!" Miranda called out as her Commander slipped, falling onto the floor. She landed face up, and the brunette saw her eyes were bloodshot and her clothes torn. Her hair was in disarray and she looked like a mess.

Just as she came near, Shepard managed to get herself up, obviously drunk. She pushed Miranda back, "I don't want to see you! Get the hell out of here!"

She felt a sting from Shepard's words but refused, "No, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? My father's dead, and you're telling _me _to calm down!" Shepard slung the models from above her desk down onto the ground. Some skidded across the floor, while others literally broke into shards upon impact.

Miranda grabbed her wrist, "This destructive behavior isn't going to help anything; it's not going to bring your father back." She instantly regretted the words as they slipped out of her mouth.

Shepard gave her a hard shove, almost making Miranda lose her balance.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Miranda!" Shepard almost screamed.

She tried to come back to the woman, "Look, Shepard, I didn't-"

"You Cerberus _slut_! Get. The. Fuck. Away!"

When the words reached her eardrum, Miranda had to try hard to hold back her tears, "Goddamn it, Shepard. I don't even work for Cerberus anymore…" that was all she could mutter before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Though, Miranda never left the hallway outside Shepard's door. She waited for hours until the screams and sounds of breaking glass had ceased for a few hours. She finally got the courage to go back into the room. By this time it was well into the night, and Shepard was lying in the corner her face buried in one knee with the other leg extended.<p>

When Miranda knelt down, Shepard looked up at her and she suddenly regretted leaving her alone, even if it was for just a few hours. The woman looked utterly exhausted, but the type of exhausted where it was just simply impossible for sleep to come. Even after hours, the tears still streamed down her face.

When she outstretched her arms to Shepard, the commander eagerly took them. Without even a hitch, Miranda lifted her up carrying her into the bathroom as she helped her into a bath. She thought maybe a little soak would allow for sleep to come to her. Shepard sat quietly in the water, barely moving.

As Miranda folded her clothes, even though they had multiple rips in them, she found a small folded piece of paper. It looked old, it had to have been folded multiple times. She carefully opened it to find a picture. A small blonde girl stood dressed up as Supergirl in a fighting stance with a playfully serious face on. Behind her stood a tall man, who had a thick mass of brown hair on his head. He looked young, maybe in his mid-thirties. She instantly knew it was Sidney.

When she turned around, Shepard looked at her, obviously wanting something. Her gaze fell on the paper in her hand, "You want to see this?" Shepard nodded, and dried her hands before taking it in her hands. She stared at it as her tears started again.

For the first time she spoke up, "…daddy's gone." It was a small, child-like voice.

_As Adkin Shepard closed an issue of Superman: Man of Steel, he looked down at the small girl in the bed beside him. Her green eyes stared at him, and he was taken back at how a daughter so beautiful came from him. She must take after her mother. _

"_Oh, Daddy, can't we read more? You can't leave it there; I want to know what happens!"_

_He shook his head, "Not tonight, darling. If your mother knew I had you up this way reading comics, I'd be in big trouble. Luckily, she's out of town, and doesn't have to know, right?" He winked and laughed softly as the girl tried to return the gesture but only had success in blinking both eyes._

_He ran his fingers through her blonde hair as she spoke up, "I hope I can find a Superman one day! Or Clark Kent. I'll call him either, whatever he wants me to. I just want him to save me like he does Lois Lane. She's so pretty."_

"_I don't think you'll have to worry about that," and he knew as soon as she entered her teen years, she wouldn't have to worry about boys noticing her at all. He wasn't looking forward to that. With that, his daughter snuggled down into his chest, closing her eyes._

"_Do you want Daddy to sleep in here tonight?"_

_She nodded, "Mhm, I can't sleep without my Superman."_

_He smiled, as he pulled off his boots, lying down beside his daughter. The small girl quickly found her spot in the crook of her neck. She smiled as she fell quickly into sleep._

Shepard stared at the picture, snapping out of her memory. Miranda sat scrubbing her hair, trying to wash the long locks of blonde. When she was done, she helped Shepard out of the tub and into her bedroom. She seemed numb, not the same numb from alcohol, but she felt disconnected from her body.

When she lay down, staring at the ceiling, she blinked slowly while staring at the stars.

"_Sidney, it's time that you stop all of this and get us back on track." Her father's words echoed in her head as she sat in her room. It was true, her schooling ended in a month and what had she done? Barely pass every class she'd ever been to and snuck out on frequent occasion. She felt like her parents were embarrassed to have her as a daughter._

_At the moment she had no idea what she was going to do, she already knew college wasn't for her. But there didn't seem like any alternatives. She sighed, turning on her computer. As she browsed , an ad popped up._

_**Systems Alliance**_

_**We are Humanity. Make a Difference.**_

_**Visit Your Local Recruitment Center.**_

_Shepard felt a sudden surge of excitement as took in the picture of a company of soldiers standing ready for duty. She quickly searched for the nearest center in London._

* * *

><p><em>The silence was deafening around the usually loud Shepard family dinner table. Sidney took a small bite of her green beans, trying to read her parents. It was her last night at home, early in the morning she was departing on a ship to train at the Alliance Academy. She was excited, that was to be certain, but it was hard to leave her home behind. She loved London, and it was comfortable, making it even harder to board a cold ship and train for a military life. But it was what she had to do.<em>

_When Shepard came into her father's office that night, it seemed foreign and awkward. As if she was already gone, and was now a ghost snooping around her house. He looked up, "Sidney?"_

"_Mom… She doesn't want me to leave, does she?"_

_He took off his glasses, "No… But you know her, she can't let go of her little girl."_

_She twiddled her thumbs, and her father sat down beside her, "Are you having second thoughts? You don't have to do this darling…"_

_She leaned back, "I do, you don't understand, but I do."_

"_Then explain. Don't leave without saying everything that needs to be. I've made that mistake."_

_Shepard sighed, looking over at her father, then walked over to the ceiling to floor windows out at London._

"_It's just… the name Shepard. It carries a lot of weight. Everyone that came before me, did at least something great. But I've done nothing, I don't deserve my name. And more importantly," she leaned her forehead on the glass, "I have to make you proud… I want to be a daughter you want to acknowledge in public…"_

_She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Sidney… You've always made me proud. You're my Supergirl. You deserve everything in this galaxy, there's no need to prove anything."_

_She wrapped her arms around her father, "I love you, Dad."_

_He patted her head, "I love you too. Here, I have something for you."_

_Shepard took the figure; it was her father's favorite replica of Superman. _

"_If I can't be there, then Clark will keep you company on your ship." He gave a weak smile._

"…_Thanks. I'm sure he will be."_

And until now, that same figure had sat on her shelf. The same one she threw in rage at the wall. As she lied in her bed Miranda walked around, straightening up, all the while picking up the Superman memorabilia that was strayed across the floor. Comics, action figures, as well as drawings Shepard had made as a child scattered the floor. She found a datapad that had every news article, picture, or snippet of a story that Shepard was mentioned in. When she flipped it over, a square of paper was taped to the bottom. She pulled it off, opening it up. It was addressed to Shepard.

"Shepard… There's a note, I think it might be from your father…" Miranda turned around, and Shepard quickly sat up. She quickly opened it, but the effects of her binge drinking still remained, she could hardly make out words. She weakly looked up at the brunette sitting in a nearby chair, "C…Can you read this for me?"

Miranda nodded, taking it from her hands and began to read softly and smoothly.

_November 24__th__, 2186_

_Dear Sidney,_

_I went to the doctor today; he told me if I didn't lay back on the potato chips I was going to have a heart attack. Needless to say, your mother removed all of them from the house immediately. I know I really should take better care of myself, but I do have a weakness for them. And I think he meant much farther in the future… maybe I can convince your mother. But it did get me thinking, about… well when I do finally kick the bucket. Not saying that's any time soon! God no, let's hope not. But on the other hand, if something did happen, I couldn't imagine leaving you empty handed without a goodbye, so I decided to write this. On paper. It seemed more sentimental than a typed note on a datapad. Maybe it's just me. I'm not going to send this, this is just if… I check out earlier than thought. I know you're on an important mission, and you shouldn't be bothered with this, so this is just a countermeasure._

_Anyways, you said you were heading into the Omega 4 Relay soon, and I'm not going to lie, it scares me. But if anyone can get back, I know it's you. Your mother's worried sick, and we're waiting eagerly for your return, it's kind of the elephant in the room right now. But that's enough about deep space daring doom, I want to tell you something. I know about Kaidan. I contacted an asari by the name of Liara T'Soni, she served on the first Normandy, right? She told me all about you two. I'm not upset, I'm sure there was a reason you didn't tell us. I respect that. I also learned he was Killed In Action on Virmire. I… I'm sorry, Sidney. You should've come to me, but it's alright. You seem okay now… but this Miranda woman. You care about her, don't you? I'm not going to get into your affairs, but… Like I said, don't leave things unsaid, alright? I hope you won't. She cares about you, it's very subtle, but after being a lawyer for so long, you learn to read people, no matter how hard their shell is. I hope you two find some happiness. From what I've learned about Miranda, she deserves it… yes, T'Soni told me about her too._

_And… One more thing. You've done me proud, Sidney. I don't think I could ask for a better daughter. Not just because of Saren, or Sovereign, or your bravery now… Because of the woman you've come to become. You're doing the best for the galaxy because you are the only one who is willing to help no matter what._

_As Superman once said:_

_It's not about where you were born. Or what powers you have. Or what you wear on your chest._

_It's about what you __**do**__… It's about __**action**__!_

_Signing Your Superman (even though I seem pale in comparison to you now),_

_Daddy_

_PS: I love you. You really are Supergirl now._

When Miranda finished, her own eyes were wet. She had never had a father who cared about her. Her father wanted a dynasty, not a daughter to show the galaxy to… not like Shepard's father. She folded the note back, and walked over to Shepard who still stared at the picture from a Halloween past.

Miranda wrapped an arm around her, and Shepard leaned into her neck.

* * *

><p>The sky was gray and a slight drizzle fell as the stood in front of a tombstone marked with the name Adkin Shepard. Miranda stood with her coat on, watching from a few feet behind as Shepard stood at the foot of her father's grave.<p>

"Hi, Daddy," her voice was low, just barely audible to Miranda's fine-tuned hearing.

"I got your letter, thank you. I think it really helped me… along with all those action figures." She giggled a bit, "It's weird, being here without you. And I don't know what to say, so I wrote a letter to you, you can read it when you want. I brought some lilies too; I remember when you used to take me to pick them. I miss that." She set down the flower with the letter.

"You know, when I ran into that base, my thoughts were on you and Mom. I wanted to be your hero, but now I see that I was fooling myself, because your mine. You always will be. You're my Superman, not matter what happens." Shepard pulled her coat tighter around her, a slight breeze had picked up.

She took a deep breath, "I guess this is our goodbye, but it doesn't seem like it. It seems like you're here with me. And if you are, don't worry about me. I've got someone to look after me. You remember Miranda right? You know, the tight ass in the catsuit?" She laughed, she could almost feel Miranda scowling behind her.

"She's a lot softer than she looks. And I know that she's going to be there for me no matter what."

She intertwined her fingers, "I don't know what else to say. I feel like I should have some perfect speech, but I don't. I guess you'll have to do with that… I love you, Dad."

As she walked away, a few tears spilled out of her eyes. Miranda welcomed her with open arms as Shepard wrapped her arms, hugging her hard as she rested her head on Miranda's shoulder.

"He's gone."

This time she didn't sound upset, or angry, or like she was asking a question. She had accepted it.

He was gone.


End file.
